Ten'nyo
by KidaYuki
Summary: Ten'nyo had a Horrid time just finding her partner and then when she finally finds the one, SHE'S A HANDYCAP! A HANDY CAP THAT DOESN'T LIKE FIGHTING! what on eather could ten'nyo every do to have a chance to win? Chap 22 running and bad legs don't work...
1. The King’s Audience

Ten'nyo

Chapter 1

The king's audience

A large room, warm lit by torches upon the curved marble wall. Chandeliers radiantly cast candlelight. Above the magnificent chandelier a painted doomed ceiling in cased the room. The room had a stage toward the northern wall side. Behind the stage a single black door lay.

This wondrous had typically been empty for the last thousand years but today one hundred children stood on the hard cherry wood floor. No two children looked alike. Some seemed barely old enough to talk others were in their early teens. Oddly some of the children did not look human and others appeared to be misfit animals.

The air was thick, all the children were nervous. Some stood still, smirking, but most just looked ill and held the hand of a friend for dear life. One child, breaking the silence, was pointing at a fusa pink rabbit laughing so hard that his V-shaped head was floating feet above him.

The children were waiting to see the king. This would be the first and last time for most of the children. The king was to address them on the war they were to wage in a strange new world, the competition to success him. The rumors of the king were that he was dyeing from his thousand-year rein. It was said that he had a single daughter. No one why he had not let her pass him for the throne, or weather she had lived these last thousand years.

The black door over the stage opened and the room fell dead silent, all breath seemed to freeze. An old man hunched over his simple walking cane waddled to the front of the stage. His snow-white hair fell passed he skinny knees and his beard was just as long. White-eye brows cover his eyes, only the green and white of his cold eyes. Scars and wrinkles lined his face.

A single girl far back in the audience glared at him. Her violet her was so dark it almost seemed black. It was tied in a single high ponytail rested just passed her shoulders and her long bangs tied on both sides of her face brushed the middle of her neck. She wore a light pink T-shirt with purple butterfly wings over her heart. Simple faded blue jeans sat on her white tennis shoes. Her eyes could scare a random passerby. Pale green with light brown pupils. Her name is Ten'nyo, heaven's daughter.

The old king raised his knobby and warn left hand in to the air. "Children of tomorrow," his cold voice echoed, "Mamodo children. Today is the day you have long waited for. You will be sent to random places in a different world. The human world, Earth, no two children will arrive in the exact same spot, but you maybe just feet from a new foe. The book you received months back is the key to all of your battles and finding the key to power. All are your enemy, all of you are in this for yourself, after all, only one can become our next king. The burning of another Mamodo's is the way to victory. Once your book has been burned you will be sent back to this room, as a FAILURE! All I ask is that you do not kill any human partners, the other humans and children you may do as you please with.

"Now with me I have the portal to the human world. Only the true Mamodo King will ever hold this key." The king grabbed at a fine golden chain around his neck. He pulled it off with a small "snap" and in his fist was a large old-fashion key. It seemed carved from diamonds; it glittered in the candlelight. "All of you, you can only depend on your human partner. Now, as soon as I leave the room I want you to make a mad rush for the portal before it disappears."

He through the key in to the middle of the crowd children moved back, away from the key. It was a good choice, seconds later a large exploding sound blasted the room. In the wake of wear the children had once stood a glowing light blue mass swirled in the air, fragments of the diamond key glittered merrily in the glow.

"Farewell and good luck children." The king said from behind the open door as he slowly shut it.

For a heart stopped moment all the children starred at the door or the portal, then a loud burst of screaming, yelling, pushing, shoving, and crying echoed in the room.

The girl with dark violet hair starred at the scene, yes, the king had done a good job at upsetting everyone. She closed her scary eyes and took a deep breath. Behind her sliver glitter formed into fathers that created angelic wings. She jumped above all the commotion and floated into the bazaar mass, clutching her pale yellow book.

The swirling glitter vanished and was replaced by darkness. She felt as though she was walk through thick, cold pudding. Her legs were moving on their own, pointing her to a single point in the darkness. She wondered if her voice was broken, so she tested her voice by saying her name, "Ten'nyo…" she spoke quietly, her voiced seemed to be swallow by the dark.

She had always felt lighter then air, but her body suddenly it felt like led rocks. Her strength had been swallowed. Before her eyes something white flashed painfully and she could feel herself falling and her book slipping out of her grasp. Ten'nyo tried to have her wings appear, but alas, no luck. She hit a thick, cold substance full-force on her back.

Squinting, Ten'nyo could see a crisp bright blue sky, incased by several snow covered pine trees, and something else, a light fog. The fog would quickly disappear then reappear, just with each breath. On either side of her the substance that had softened her fall incased her, snow.

Ten'nyo stood and admired the snow under feet as it crunched. Ten'nyo's foot sunk slightly into the snow, her body mold must have been at lest a foot deep and that wasn't even touching the ground.

"Snow," she breathed, "Snow," her voice stronger, "SNOW, THEY SEND ME TO SNOW VILE! HOW ARE THEY! HOW DARE THEY! I AM A TROPICAL MAMODO! DIE, DIE, DIE, STUPID SNOW! EARUG!" Ten'nyo stomped hard in the snow and her foot sunk down, the snow was no past her knee. Ten'nyo's hair curled in disgust. "What a wonderful place." She said her voice calmly shaking and very clearly seething. Ten'nyo was covered in cold wet snow.

"Daaannnnngg! You sure make an entrance." A young male's voice called behind her.

A/N:

I'm doing slight editing. I was depressed one day so I ripped it off. The sooner you review the sooner I post another chapter I've got all the way to chapter 8 ready.

**I do not own Zatch Bell**

I've got the next chapter preview ready on my profile. For people that hate suspense.

This is something new I'm doing enjoy:

Me: okay Mr. King you have to snap the thin chain off your neck to hold the key up in the air.

Mr. King: yeah I got it (he weezed)

Me: you don't need to be creepy of camera, you know that right?

Mr. King: **BOO**!

Me: Ahhhhhhh! (falls of director chair)

Me: Act-act-action.

Mr. King: "Now with me I have the portal to the human world. Only the true Mamodo King will ever hold this key." (The king grabbed at a fine golden chain around his neck. He pulled at it, and pulled at it, and continued to pull at it, and pulling, and pulling, and pulling)

Me: Cut! Some one break that stupid chain for him

Cameraman: (grabs chain and pulls at it it doesn't break)

Cameraman 2: (grabs chain and pulls at it it doesn't break)

Make up artist: (grabs chain and pulls at it it doesn't break)

Me: Can any one break this stupid thing! (Grabs chain and pulls at it it doesn't break) ……………… Okay where is the chainsaw?


	2. Keikoku

Ten'nyo

Chapter 2

Keikoku

"Daaannnnngg! You sure make an entrance." A young man voice called behind Ten'nyo.

She tried to spin around and look at him, she really did, but she had forgotten her foot trapped in the snow. All she managed to do was land on her butt with a small yelp.

"Ha, ha, you're not from around here, are ya?" the man said quite happily.

"Reeeeeaaaaalllyyyy, I hadn't noticed." Ten'nyo spat, turning her face away from her throbbing ankle to the boy. He had dark brown hair sloppily puffing off his head. His dark coca eyes to match. He wore a simple red coat and plain blue jeans. He couldn't be much older then 17.

He stared at Ten'nyo for a moment, "You're going to freeze to death here without even a sweater. How 'bout this?" he took off his coat and placed it on Ten'nyo shoulders, revealing a black turtleneck sweater. Ten'nyo grabbed the coat with both hands and gasped.

"Oh, No! My book!"

"'Book?'"

"Yes! It's a light-er-_pale_ yellow. Did you see it?" Ten'nyo gasped disparately. How could she lose it before being in the competition for half an hour.

"I know I saw something yellow fall out of the sky with you- HEY!" Ten'nyo had tried to stand, "Your ankle's OUT, Don't try to stand!"

"I have to have that book," Ten'nyo said firmly, even though she was trying to hop in the snow towards him. Hopping in the snow is very unsuccessful only managing to sink her deeply into the snow.

"Alright, I'll take you to my place, then leave you with my sister, then I can look for your book."

"No, No, NO!" she violently shock her head, "I need it with me at all times!"

"Why?"

The simple question through off Ten'nyo for a moment. "You are better of not knowing," she said staring in to his curious brown eyes.

"I haven't asked your name."

Once again the boy had thrown her off. "I think I'll stay name-less."

"No name, no book," he said stiffly.

She deeply wanted to growl, "I'm Ten'nyo."

He smiled, "Nice to meet you Ten'nyo, I'm Keikoku. Now, let's find your book." (key-a-co-coo) Keikoku grabbed Ten'nyo's wrist, picked her up and slung her over his back. "I saw it fall this way." Then he dashed the opposite way they had been facing.

"Keikoku huh? Doesn't that mean 'warning'? How do you get a name like that?" Ten'nyo asked over his shoulder.

"The same way, apparently, you got named Ten'nyo."

"Ten'nyo was my Mothers name."

"Really? What kind of person is she?"

"I will never know, she die just after I was born. Father named me after her, but he hates to talk about her."

"Oh, you must have been lonely with out a mother."

"Nope."

"'Nope'? Man, are you heartless."

Ten'nyo just stared at the snow passing by, maybe she was lonely without a mother, but who cares, Ten'nyo would always just be Ten'nyo, no more, no less.

Keikoku's cry of, "Hey, I see it!" snapped Ten'nyo to earth.

As Keikoku tried to lean over and grab it with Ten'nyo still on his back he fell face first in to the cold snow, and nose first onto the book cover.

Ten'nyo raised her eyebrows, after all, she hadn't gotten snowed.

A/N:

I don't own Zatch Belll

Ha ha, snow face! Any way I'm just typing this part pretty fast and without thought… enjoy

Ten'nyo: HI I'm Ten'nyo!

Me: cut! Ten'nyo don't act friendly!

Ten'nyo: bursts into tears whaaaa! I'm too friendly for this!

Me: then don't be you!

Ten'nyo: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Me: you little cry baby!

Keikoku: Ten'nyo, come on, it's not that hard

Ten'nyo: (suddenly stary eyed) Keikoku. sniff sob

Keikoku: see I'm with you, it's nothing to worry about

Ten'nyo: tackle hugging Keikoku Keikoku! (very happy)

Me: okay, Ten'nyo, stop crying and start acting. ACTION!

Ten'nyo: burst into tears again

Me: cut! Okay that's a wrap, tomorrow at 8 okay?

Staff (excluding Ten'nyo): okay, bye, later

Ten'nyo: sitting with Keikoku on the fake snow crying

Keikoku: patting head there there?


	3. Water in the Crystals

Ten'nyo

Chapter 3

Water in the Crystals

Ten'nyo growled, lying on a bright yellow bed. Keikoku and his younger sister, Katana, had taken to treating her as though she were mortally wounded. Two days had passed and truth be told, her ankle felt fine.

She had taken residence in the guestroom; she was going to kill who ever designed it. The stared straight up to the hot pink ceiling plastered with glow in the dark stars. Orange walls burned her eyes, the jungle green floor could eat a small child, and probably had. Beside Ten'nyo's bed was a single small nightstand resting her pale yellow book. At the head of Ten'nyo's bed lavender curtains drape over a large, bright window.

Opening the heavy curtains a winter wonderland was revealed. An ice covered lake had ice stating scars and further off was the snow covered forest that Keikoku had found Ten'nyo in.

Ten'nyo had already asked both Keikoku and Katana if they could read her book, it was a no go. Ten'nyo felt that soon she should leave the safety of the farmhouse she was in to find her partner. She had suggested that she leave yesterday, the brother and sister bound Ten'nyo to her room insisting that the winters in Tohoku were much too harsh.

The door across the room burst open so hard that it slammed back shut. Ten'nyo stared at the door waiting for the next slam. Sure enough, a second later the door slammed open, this time before it slammed shut a small girl jumped in.

The small girl fell over and her small frame was almost bared in jungle green carpeting, if she were only a year younger she would have been devoured.

This had to be her normal entrance to any room, judging by the reinforcement behind the door.

"Ten'nya-chan! Ten'nya-chan!" the small girl cry happily, lifting her self away from the floor. Her short curly hair framed her adorable bubble face; her large brown eyes sparkled. She wore a light purple turtleneck and a light pink skirt falling to her feet.

"Katana," Ten'nyo sighed, "why is saying 'Ten'nyo' too much to ask for?"

Katana stared at Ten'nyo, "Ten'kyo?"

Ten'nyo growled… five-year-olds.

"Ten'nya, Kekiko (_Kay key ko_) isn't in the house and he left his coat. I wanna play!"

"Keikoku is gone and he left is coat?" Ten'nyo repeated now sitting up and getting out of bed. "Where'd he go?"

"He left with some weirdo, the guy had an elephant dog!"

Ten'nyo now standing blinked, "What's an 'elephant dog'?"

"An elephant the size of a dog, the weirdo had a weirdo bookie, like your weirdo bookie, and he had long hair, and he wore a blue shirt, and he…"

Ten'nyo was no longer listening, a guy showed up and took Keikoku, a guy with a spell book and a Mamodo? Great… "I'll go find him,"

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no!" Katana yelled, violently shaking her head, "Your foot!"

"It's okay, you and your brother took good care of it."

"But, but, but!"

"No buts"

Ten'nyo rushed through the cozy house jumping over furniture. The rest of the house was easier on the eyes then the guest room, it had cream color carpets and light blue walls. Right by the door hung Keikoku's red coat. "Hey Katana, I'm wareing his coat."

"Uh, oh-key."

Ten'nyo decided it was better not to ask.

Ten'nyo and Katana stomped over the frozen lake following the footprints leading to the lake. Katana ran as fast as she could and Ten'nyo just speed walk to stay just in front. They walked off the lake and picked up on the footprints once more.

The two trudged into the heart of the forest; the snow was strange here, as though it was freshly fallen compared to every thing else. The footprints had disappeared, with no apparent reason.

Katana tripped.

"You alright?" Ten'nyo asked, she really did not want to stop.

"Yeah, I Didn't 'member a root being here."

Katana had lived here her whole life, how could she not know where a root was, the snow? Ten'nyo brushed the snow off the tripping root. Ten'nyo found no root, but something otherworldly.

It was beautiful. Like a glass crystal, it shimmered in the light passing through the bare tree branches. Within the crystals something was moving it was clear and pulsing--- like a heart beat.

Ten'nyo leaned closely, the clear substance was water, water was pulsing in the crystals. Ten'nyo lifted her foot and stomped, it shattered. For a moment nothing happened then it began to evaporate. The left side of her foot vanished all together, but on the right side it was pushing the snow up leading Ten'nyo right to the Mamodo.

"Stay HERE!" Ten'nyo shouted behind her back.

"I will!" Katana shouted back, as soon as Ten'nyo was out of sight Katana lifted her hand to her face, "Had my fingers crossed!" and Katana sprinted after Ten'nyo foot prints.

Ten'nyo found a clearing, in it a medium dog-sized elephant stood on it's hind legs. A man stood with the elephant, his eyes were strangely wide. The man's black hair brushed his shoulders and he wore a blue desk-job T-shirt.

The elephant held his gray arm in the air, around it four clearly different crystal veins swirled around and around. One crystal vein traveled away from the elephant's body, up into a tree branch.

On the tree branch, through the bare twigs, Keikoku lay, he was tied and gagged by the single crystal vein. The veins seemed to be just as long as they wanted.

"Put him down," Ten'nyo ordered.

"Oh?" said the elephant with a cold drawl, "You do mean this pathetic human, correct?" he jerked his arm and Keikoku came crashing down with a thud and a muffled grunt. "Now he's down, anything else, miss?"

"Release him."

"Dear, dear, dear, tisk, I believe I won't." The elephant glanced at the man, "What do you say Hakua?"

"Let's squeeze him till he pops. Ready Elephanta (_L-e-font-tay_) **Magoyo**!"

The veins began to crush Keikoku, his gag prevented him from screaming, and Ten'nyo had, had enough.

Ten'nyo stomped on the crystal, crushing it to the ground and shattering. Just as before the part away from the Mamodo simple vanished but the part evaporated toward Elephanta making quite a bit of wind.

She ran up to Elephanta and kicked him hard in the gut, causing him to fly backwards and into the nearest evergreen tree. All his veins shattered. As he crashed all the snow on the branch fell off and blanketed him, all but his long nose sticking out. His human partner raced to his aid.

Ten'nyo ignored them as she helped Keikoku up. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, they didn't break anything." He said rubbing his arm.

"I'll get you!" Elephanta shrieked, now uncovered, "You'll die for that!"

"**MAGOYO**!"

A new crystal vein emerged from his arm, it blasted in a straight path to Ten'nyo and Keikoku.

"Look Out!" Ten'nyo shouted pushing Keikoku out of the firing path. The next thing anyone heard was a sick, shunck noise.

A/N:

Sorry for not updating quickly! Finals are coming up and teachers paniking mean more work for me... sorry, big class projects have been taking up my time. Please Review.

**I Don't Own Any Rights To Zatch Bell.**

**I did NOT use spell check here**

Ten'nyo: it's "Ten'nyo"

Katana: Ten'nya (big cute eye)

Ten'nyo: -bursts out laughing-

katana: -pouting- whats so funny?

Tan'nyo: kami! your soooooooo CUTE!

Me: Ten'nyo your out of charter


	4. Hero Katana

Ten'nyo

Chapter four

Hero Katana

"Look Out!" Ten'nyo shouted pushing Keikoku out of the firing path. The next thing anyone heard was a sick, shunck noise.

Ten'nyo had braced for a deep stab, it never came, she felt as though she had been hit by a small fist, it probable wouldn't even leave a bruise.

Then Ten'nyo heard Hakua shouting and… stomping? Ten'nyo turned around looking at Elephanta and Hakua, nothing could prepare her for this.

Katana, she was standing on Hakua's head, and stomping. The gray-brown book had fallen out of his hands.

"You meanie! Meanie! No one hurts my Ten'nya-chan!" every word Katana stomped harder on his head, that poor guy was going to have brain damage.

The book rested by Hakua's feet, it was now or never. Ten'nyo made a mad rush for it, Elephanta wouldn't notice he was busy watching Hakua… Or, maybe he would.

Elephanta jumped into Ten'nyo's path. Ten'nyo kicked him once more and he skid across the ground, amazingly into the same sow pile he had been in before.

Ten'nyo raced over to Katana and kicked Hakua, he spun around and knocked Katana off. Katana hit the ground and landed next to the book.

"Grab that Book!" Ten'nyo ordered, Katana obeyed and just stood their, "What are you waiting for? RUN!"

All three ran for the house, they weaved through the forest with Keikoku leading and Ten'nyo caring Katana, then it came, a sight for sore eyes, the frozen lake they were almost there! Almost, almost… just about… Hakua and Elephanta popped in front of them.

Hakua ran toward Ten'nyo with the thought of tackling her, she tossed Katana off her back and skid her across ice.

"You're almost home, go there we'll be back for you!" Ten'nyo shouted

Katana, with teary eyes glanced at Ten'nyo wrestled Hakua and Keikoku was pushing and kicking Elephanta. She gave a hearty sniff and ran home as fast as her short legs could.

Ten'nyo leaned into Hakua, they could have been having a sumo match. Ten'nyo had taken the book and stuffed it basically in the back of her jeans. Hakua picked Ten'nyo up and through her, it was her turn to crash into a tree, luckily it had no snow on it's branches, but the book had fallen out of her jeans. He picked up the book and waved it around his head before reading.

"**Magoyo**!"

Ten'nyo whipped her head around toward Keikoku and Elephanta, sure that attack hadn't hurt her but Hakua was a lot madder. Seven crystal veins pounded relentlessly against Keikoku, he was doing go at keeping his guard up, but his coat arms had been torn away by the pounding force and his bare arms were exposed.

Elephanta gave one last push and forced a vein into his gut, blasting him across the ice.

No time to think, what could Ten'nyo do to help? She was to far away from Keikoku to help him now. Hakua began to read another spell and staring at his mouth Ten'nyo thought of something, no time to second guest her self.

"**Mago**—!"

She leaped at him and all stood still as her lips brushed against his lips, Ten'nyo took ad vantage off the shock and grabbed the gray-brown book once more. Ten'nyo then pressed her foot on his knee then leaning into that she did a sort of back flip and kicked his chin and in too the air her flew. He hit the back of his head and passed out.

Ten'nyo grabbed Keikoku's raw arm and raced to the house, before he woke up.

Ten'nyo could call this a prefect victory, but she called it a defeat. She wasted her first kiss on that.

A/N:

the end.

sorry, (Kiding!)there's more to come, Ten'nyo has to keep going untill she finds her partner. I'm not useing Spell check right now (sorry). please check out my profile, I've got a tease for next chapter. quicker you review the quickerI spit out a Ten'nyo chapter. okay then...

**Idon't own Zatch Bell**.

and so.. let _IT_ begin.

Me: Katana, you jump on Hakua's head.

Katana: how? his head's really small.

Me: true

Katana: can Ten'nya-chan fly

Me: huh

Katana:I want to fly like Ten'nyo-chan can!

Me: but she lost her wings

Katana: can you make me fly?

Me: why?

Katana: walks over to guestroom set help me, help methe carpet is eating me!

Me: get up

Katana: WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!breath, pantWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Me: spoiled brat, some one put her in a harness.

Katana: thank you,I wove you Rare Clam-chan!

Me (Kida):translate my name one more time and I---

Katana: Rare Clam!

Me: Take an hour! stomps of set

Camera guy: i bet she's hungary for that Mexican place

Harness guy: Do you have any of that stuff left

Camera Guy: ha, still have some

Katana: what's "that stuff"

Camera Guy: it'll make you fly better then the harness

Hour Later

Me: much betterI love chiness food, what the---

Katana, Camera Guy, and Harness Man: we Can FLY!

all jump offstage plat form (a yard tall)

all three: we flew! victory!

Me: What the hey do you eat for lunch?

note:

please don't bring "that stuff" to work or give it to children, it is very bad. and now lets learn our ABC's!


	5. Guns and Thugs

Ten'nyo

Chapter 5 

Guns and Thugs

A/N:

I don't normally do this in the front reason being I'm doing a Bonus with the Bottom, and I figured you'd ignore my "Crazy Corner" and my normal weird thing I do

** Review**!

**I do not own any rights to Zatch Bell, **

ButI do own my own characters don't use them less you let me know.

Visit my profile for a preview on the next chapter!

Ten'nyo starred at the fire, a few hours earlier Keikoku and Ten'nyo raced into the house.

"Please tell me you have a fire place!" Ten'nyo shouted.

"Yeah it's over here!" Katana piped.

Ten'nyo threw the gray-brown book into the unlit fireplace while Keikoku fumbled with the gas for the fire. Once the gas started Keikoku threw in a match and the fire erupted with a glittering blue glow, the same blue glow that Ten'nyo had jumped into back in her world, slowly the fire changed back into a normal red-orange. All Ten'nyo did was stair at the flames. Her stomach was churning.

Everyone back in the Mamodo world had placed high expectations on her for this challenge. Everyone told her she would be the next king. Would this be living up to what they thought of her? Burning a book with out a real partner. How would anyone other then Elephanta know how she fought?

Tomorrow Ten'nyo would leave, it was all agreed, Ten'nyo just couldn't keep endangering them. They were not her partners, so they were aloud to be killed by the only rule the king had set.

She really didn't want to be responsible for the death of two innocent friends. That would be that. She got up and unbound her hair, walking to bed; tomorrow will be a long day.

The next morning Ten'nyo stood at Keikoku's doorstep.

"Thank you, for your hospitality." Ten'nyo politely stated. She wore Keikoku's black turtleneck sweater. She had stuffed her pale yellow book inside of a light purple backpack that Katana had given to her, it was already stuffed with candies and snack foods.

"Come back anytime. Oh, by the way, the nearest city has a lot of thugs and such so be careful." Keikoku smiled, Katana stood still holding his hand and crying slightly.

"Thanks. I'm off." Ten'nyo said with a slight wave and she turned to leave.

"TENNYO!" Katana called. It was amazing, for Ten'nyo, for she hadn't wanted them to know her name, then when Katana finally said it right Ten'nyo stumbled in the snow in a rush to spin around, careful to make sure her feet weren't stuck. To glance at Katana, who was crying full out now, "I'll miss you, Big Sissy!"

Ten'nyo gave a thin smile and waved to Katana, "I'll miss you too."

As she walked off Keikoku uttered to Katana, "You know, I think that was the first time she's smiled around us."

"It better not be the last." Katana mumbled rubbing her eyes.

Ten'nyo walked following the road, but staying hidden in the trees along the road. It was hard considering all the trees were bare, but she doubt that any one would notice, they were all zooming past so fast, who would even see her?

She walked all day pausing only to eat the food Katana had packed for her. The few sunny days Ten'nyo had seen in her stay had long sense past. Dark gray clouds were the only thing in the sky and the twenty degree weather had plummeted, it had to be in the mid teens now. Good thing she wasn't human other wise she'd be a frozen icicle by now. Mentioning the only thing keeping her feet warm were tennis shoes she would have sever frostbite walking in the snow like she was.

She walked on and on for hours it seemed till she saw a tall building surrounded by other tall buildings off in the distance they coned up toward the top often on top the huge buildings antennas stood tall. Glass windows reflected the little sunlight as mirrors of the building sides. Renewed by the thought of almost being there Ten'nyo pushed her self onward at a new faster pace.

The sun was setting by the time she finally got into the suburbs. Ten'nyo had been too large cities before, but never one this grungy. House with tarped windows seem to be a fashion. Some houses looked as though they had been burned and disowned. All the houses were falling apart graffiti adorned the sides the houses and even some of the cars. Several had broken windows, sever rust, and miss-colored fixes, and the miss-colored ones were the best looking. All the porches had junk mounded up to the point of wondering how could anyone walk in and out of that house?

"You Jerks, Back OFF!" a females voice shouted from in front of Ten'nyo. She dashed up ahead to an empty lot fenced off by neighbor fences. A girl with red hair pulled into high pig tales fell to her butt. She looked ruffed up a bit, like she had just walked out of a fight. She just glared at three men closing her off.

"Now, now, Sam, you shot one of our men back in that fight, he's alive, but still, we expect a little payback. Now give me your load."

"Pah! One of my associates already did it for me, why would I dirt my hands with that directly?"

"Well then, I guess that means you got no cash on you, here comes the gift you gave to Robert!"

The center man yell raising a gun to the girl's face. They were going to kill her, from what Ten'nyo heard the man she had hurt wasn't dead. Ten'nyo made a mad dash for the girl. He fired the pistol at the same moment Ten'nyo had grasped the woman and pushed her over. The built stuck it's self into Ten'nyo's arm.

The woman Ten'nyo had saved decided to step in before the men realized what had happened. The woman pulled out her gun and shot all three men in their knee. All three kneeled over to hold their leg. The woman grabbed Ten'nyo's unhurt arm and pulled her off far away into a shiny new looking black car that clashed with the rest of the neighborhood.

"Thanks Kate, I really needed that save."

Ten'nyo glanced around the car, no one was in it but the woman and herself. "Uh, me?"

"Yep, never met you before so your Katie now."

"Uh, okay." Ten'nyo held her maimed arm tightly.

"I'm a doctor, I'll get that built out and patch you up. Do you need any thing else?"

Ten'nyo was taken back a bit. This red haired lady was a doctor? She looked like a gangster, she probably was a gangster. "Um, I need a, uh, a place to stay."

"Ah, no shame in that, I heard there's going to be a blizzard tonight, how far did you walk in that, your soaked."

"Far enough."

The girl stopped at a red light and starred right into Ten'nyo's eyes. The woman's eyes were a pure dark purple, how could that be human, then again the only human eye's she had seen so far were brown, maybe there's a variety. "Are your eyes contacts?"

Ten'nyo assumed that sense she had no clue what a contact was she didn't have them in her eyes. "No."

"I've never seen brown pupils, or that pale of a green. You know when I was little mother told me of a legend, she called it 'the fight to become a mimada king'."

The light turned green and she started to move again, "She said 'that a thousand years ago a great and powerful child from another world came to this northern land and fought along side one of my ancestors. Together that child with brown pupils and green eyes and my ancestor fought and won the great battle, at a terrible price. The price has been lost to time, but it was said that this price coast the other mimada child victory. The price they had paid lost their restraint and killed the loser mimada child. Tearfully the victorious mimada left my ancestor to become ruler of his world.' What became of my ancestor is forgotten."

"We're not 'mimada' it's Mamodo, and if your tale is true, that would be my father." Ten'nyo eyes widened and she moved her bloodily hand over her mouth.

"You're a mimada? You father's the King?"

"I'm not saying anymore." Ten'nyo felt disgraceful, she had just told this strange lady more in few minutes then she had told Katana and Keikoku over days.

"Okay, 'sides were here. Welcome to my house." It was a clean and rich looking house, stuffed between other rich and well kept houses. Much different then the slum Ten'nyo had been in.

A/N:

Okay that's enough; here's what I promised you, introducing

CRAZY CORNER!

Kida: hello chappy five! Oh Kida-chan worked so hard on you! (Kida long purple hair starting out as almost white near her hair roots darkening through all the shades of purple to almost black. Tied in the Hikaru (Magic Knight Ray Earth) braid. Wearing an over sized blue and white snow patterned kimono.)

Yumi: Kida-chan peoples are looking at you (Yumi female Inuyasha with middle length hair and uncle Shesshomaru's forehead blue crescent moon and single cheek stripe.)

Maiki: I want people looking at me! (Maiki Female Shesshomaru, wearing almost just a bra and short shorts, with pink thong showing)

Kida: Hello Peoples, this be Kida-chan, please excuse the three year old grammar and the third person talk. It just be the way Kida-chan talkies. Kida-chan's three buddies and Kida-chan, wait. Yumi-chan, Maiki… ah! Linka-chan isn't here!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

Linka: yes I am, now let me in!

Kida: oh, Kida-chan sorry!

Linka walks into to room (Linka long red brown hair brushing the sides of her arms, green shirt, blue jeans. Cat ears on top of her head, pierced several times)

Kida: Now, Kida-chan and Kida-chan's three best buddies Yumi-chan, Maiki, and Linka-chan have decided to give a regular day demonstration. First Kida-chan starts by looking for every one by the locky, in the cafeteria, Maiki's locky, Linka-chan's lock then finally the media center, and then I give up.

Normally Kida-chan finds them pretty early on and this is the morning greeting.

(Replay---- Kida runs behind Yumi and nearly takes her to the ground, the neighboring freshies back off for there lives then Kida tackle hugs Linka, who braces for impact an isn't pushed as far. Then gives Maiki soft gentle hug and freshies gentle hugs)

Linka: why does she only tackle us?

Yumi: well Linka-senpai, Maiki is super touchy, (Maiki: what's wrong with being touchy?) the freshies are to scared of her, it gets you annoyed, and I let her.

Linka: logic wins again.

Kida-chan: what's logic?

Maiki: you should know, after all it is what you lack.

Kida: WAAAAAAAAH! Sniff, sniff gasp WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Maiki: pats Kida's head there, there

Kida: -like nothing ever happened- hey freshies!

Linka: so that's what Kida-chan world looks like. She must be sleep as she writes this.

Maiki: how can you tell?

Linka: she misspelled asleep.

Yumi: wow I didn't notice that!

Kida: you can't spell wrapped, you forget the "w"

Yumi: shut up, eep! don't hurt me

Kida: I'm not

Yumi: oh, oh okay

Kida: HUG!

Yumi: I'm Dead, Can we stop now?

Kida: whaaaaaa! Okay.

Kida + Yumi: Mata! (Good bye in Japanese between friends expecting to see each other soon.)

Linka: what they said

Maiki: waah! My boobs didn't say anything!

People that don't know Maiki all back away, then run.

Kida: Kida-chan thinkies that we're done

Linka: guess so.

My normal weird thing

Sam: "I've never seen brown pupils, or that pale of a green. You know when I was little mother told me of a legend, she called it 'the fight to become a wiwapa king'."

Me: cut! Sam what's Wiwapa?

Sam: it's what the script says

Me: takes Sam's script and some one printed Mimada up side down and it's the same upside down every time Sam says it alright where's my script writer?

Camera guy: uh, _you_ write the scripts

Me: what? I just gave myself a seven-dollar raise! Oh wait I'm doing this for free and I can't fire myself CAMERA GUY!

Camera guy: very scared y-y-y-y-y-y-y-ye-ye-yes?

ME: fire me!

Camera guy: uh, you're fired?

Me: okay break for lunch, I'm getting hired over break! Oh and Sam wiwapa is Mimada!

Sam: I don't have to listen to you! You're not hired yet! but writes "mimada" over wiwapa in her script anyway)

(The hardest part was finding a word that looked like Mimada upside down)

mimada

wiwapa


	6. Sam and the Mei Hana

Ten'nyo

Chapter 6

Sam and the Mei Hana

"Okay, we're here. Welcome to my house." It was a clean and rich looking house, stuffed between other rich and well kept houses. Much different then the slum Ten'nyo had been in.

Both Ten'nyo and the woman left the car and began marching toward the cream three story house. The woman undid three locks, each a different key and just as Ten'nyo thinks it's time to go in the woman types an entry in a key pad by the door bell.

"Hey, you can never have to much locks in this city."

Ten'nyo couldn't say anything, she had never been in a city anything like this. They both walked in and the woman redid all the locks and she typed once more on the keypad by the door. The floor was a snow-white carpet, and the walls had an ivory design, on dark cream-colored wallpaper.

"Alright! Lets get you out of those bloody clothes. Oh, by the way," she commented as she pulled her pig tails down, which was quite a chore thanks to the length, "My name is Sam, I got that name 'cause I look Irish or American, something like that. My patents call me Dr. Kohaku, Shinju!"

"Okay, Kohaku-san," Ten'nyo stated politely, man she's energetic.

"No! Call me _Shinju-chan_."

"Okay, um, Shinju-chan."

Shinju held a hair tie in her mouth as her braided her hair behind her back. Finally with light, Ten'nyo could see all the yellow and red highlights shining through her hair. Shinju wore a black hooded sweatshirt with knives patterned in a sun circle resting on a purple rose. And her jeans were black baring the words Mei Hana in blood red.

Shinju walked through a clean kitchen decorated with glass fruits. A window rested above her sink and stove. A light snow had started falling blowing in the wind picking up slightly. " I need you to stay in here and sit at the table I'll be back with a new shirt for you and the tools I need to get that sucker out."

Ten'nyo nodded, she felt she could say any more. Ten'nyo glance around the room to see it was decorated with more then glass fruits. Glass cabinets held crystal wineglasses. The glass cabinet next to it carried hand-decorated angles of blue and sliver, pink and green, red and gold, and white and pink. On the end sides of the selves glass grapes and cherries shone.

Shinju walked back into the room with a sleeveless light blue shirt, she was in some doctor gear and she held several evil looking objects. She placed all of the down and started a large kettle of boiling water and placed many of the tools in the water.

"That'll sterilize every thing not already in sterile packaging. Sadly for you, the needle's ready. You'll be doped." Shinju grabbed Ten'nyo's arm and gasped.

The arm had a red circle around it and a small black objet was almost popping out of her skin. Ten'nyo's body was healing itself faster then a simple five minute car drive.

"Looks like you won't be doped. Once the equipment's ready I'll pull that bullet out a little more and I think you don't even need stitches, wow never thought I'd say that to a bullet taker. I've never seen anything heal that fast!"

"Yeah it's a gift."

Shinju went back to the boiling water and poured the steaming water into the sink. She left the pot off the heat, and then she grabbed a thick cloth napkin pulling out a steaming evil object. Shinju quickly pulled out the bullet Ten'nyo's arm was rejecting. Shinju placed a Large bandage on her arm and declared it better before sunrise.

"Hey I've got a strange book and I'm curios if you can read it."

Ten'nyo said pulling the pale yellow book from her purple backpack. Shinju brushed through the pages fast, confusion was written on her face, then she stopped and muttered a strange word.

"Kon..de..mu?"

Ten'nyo was blown over, "Read it again real loud!"

"KONDEMU!" Shinju shouted.

Ten'nyo held her arm towards the window, nothing happened, "What, why did nothing happen."

"Nothing happened because I'm playing with you, and," Shinju held her sides and burst out laughing, "You fell for it so hard, I-I can't believe you fell for it! Anyway," wiping the tears from her eyes, "Crystal, I'm sure your tired, how 'bout you go crash in the guest room come on follow me."

"Okay."

As Ten'nyo moved after Shinju a heavy pounding at the door changed the subject.

"I'll get that, you stay hidden." Shinju whispered.

Shinju answered the door and three men burst in, "Sam! The gang from south side's here!"

"What? South side's here? Now?"

"Yeah and they're ready, they shot Bayakko!"

"Is Bayakko…?" Sam had no reason to finish her sentence.

"Yes, he's gone."

"Are the others holding South off?"

"Yeah, they asked for you."

"Crap, why do they want me."

"Because Mei's dead, and you were his favorite."

"Okay I'm going."

Sam ran out the door with the three men dashing off in the wind and snowfall. Ten'nyo made a choice, she wasn't going to let a woman who helped her get hurt. Ten'nyo dashed through the snow curtain after the vague shadows before her, wearing only a light blue sleeveless shirt.

Somewhere down town in the heart of the city a large group of men talked over a round table about the conversation they had just overheard.

"The time is now, we have all we need, let's get her now." A man stated.

"I believe, you are right, now's the time to make the move we've been waiting for. We have to act before several people lose their lives in this mess." A second man interjected.

"What of the new girl, it seems she had no clue what was going on." Chirped a third man.

"She'll be staying at the house, if we lose this window of opportunity, we lose it all. Mobilize the men." The first man said.

"Yes, Sir!" twenty men shouted from behind the group at the table.

"We've got you now Hana." The first man mumbled to himself.

A tall man hunched over and a young child stood tall beside him.

"Man this snow won't help me find some partner-less kid!" the child yelled into the now howling wind.

"Calm down, Tamura, you'll get your chance soon, lets do looking for some, _fun_, before we check into some hotel.

"Yeah, that sounds good." The small child said liking her lips.

A/N:

I will be going away on vacation soon. I will be checking my reviews and I will still update this is just a warning, my vacation is in about a week.

**Review! **

**I do not own Zatch Bell**

Visit my profile to glimpse the future.


	7. Living by a Fathers Word

Ten'nyo

Chapter 7

Living by a Father's Word

Sam ran out the door with the three men dashing off in the wind and snowfall. Ten'nyo made a choice, she wasn't going to let a woman who helped her get hurt. Ten'nyo dashed through the snow curtain after the vague shadows before her, wearing only a light blue sleeveless shirt.

"We've got you now Hana." The first man mumbled to himself.

"Calm down, Tamura, you'll get your chance soon, lets do looking for some," the man paused for emphasis, " _fun_, before we check into some hotel."

"Yeah, that sounds good." The small child said licking her lips.

"Tamura, shall we send a present to this despicable area?"

"Too your hearts content," she happily growled above the wind.

"**Brance!**"

Snow forced it's self away from a soundless beam of pure black, it crashed into a tall apartment building. The beam passed right through the wall it had left no mark. Both Tamura and the tall man smirked with glee and walked on. Once they had walked past the building the crying of children and women, and the shouting of men filled the shrilling wind. And the building began to grow a strange blackness that was covered by the blinding snow.

They walked in the wind and snow till they came to a shed, crashes and screams could be heard.

"Tamura? Did a Mamodo beat us here?"

"No, this sounds completely human." The small girl stated raising her tiny hands just above her head and closing her eyes, "Wazawai, what is a 'Mei Hana'?"

"Dunno, should we give it a stir?"

"Nah, I think this will be fun to watch without—ahhh!" Tamura squeaked as a kick landed square in her chest.

"Damn South Side Idiot! Why come if your so short!" one of the men that had been with Sam shouted to the air.

"Oh, you're going to regret that. Wazawai NOW!"

"**Brance!**"

Sam tackled the man out of the way the same way Ten'nyo had done for her and taking the blast, right away Sam fell to the ground. A black aura exuded from Sam's body as she held her head and screamed. The men that had been with Sam dashed into the building, picking the lesser of the two evils.

Ten'nyo unable to see the black aura through the snow she dashed into it where her body froze. Images flashed through her mind.

A small girl with red hair and coca eyes held a newspaper with her face on the front cover, "7 Year Old Child Saves Father Cop from Built Wound!" both a man and woman were praising the little girl and the door burst open.

Three men shot hundreds of gunshots through the room. The small girl was unhurt and screaming at the top of her lungs. Two more men rushed in the room and shot the three men in the back, they grabbed the small girl by her arms and dragged the screaming girl out. The man and the woman where left on the floor.

The girl was thrown in front of a over weight cruel-looking man, he said his men saved her for her ability. The small girl would be the heir to his business the only condition would be that she regarded him as her "father" and took the names Shinju Kohaku, and the Sam, spitefully. She showed a report card to her "father" and he shouted about an 'A-' and beat her, until she was black and blue before she could staggered away.

Memories of abuse, and torture haunted all the images floating in Ten'nyo's mind. The black aura lifted along with the images.

"Those were tasty, so much more pain in those memories then anything I've seen. You've locked those memories so deep, Dr. Kohaku, oh wait, your real name, Miss Hana" Tamura happily growled.

Ten'nyo couldn't make out the forms of the two through the snow curtain, though they were just a yard away at the most. Ten'nyo kneeled over to help Sam, who was coated in sweat and slight tears in her purple eyes.

"Wazawai, looks like I get the chance to torture a book-less kid after all. The one beside Hana, she wrecks of the Mamodo elite. Now I can have real Fun!"

"**Brance!**"

The black beam hit Ten'nyo in her head. Her body felt as though it was being crushed and burned, as hidden thoughts flowed forth.

A short Ten'nyo sporting black-purple hair loosely falling straight to her mid upper arm and a white princess dress. Her eyes were bright green with light brown pupils. "Daddy, how come my attendants get old really fast? Their always replaced by a kid my age and they turn to grand mothers before my hair grows another inch? Daddy why am I always in the castle when kids my size are playing out side?"

"Your above them, the one destined to win the next Mamodo battle just as your father, they will only slow you down."

"How could they slow me down when I want to be with them?"

A small Ten'nyo sneaked out side the castle walls, a small boy with golden hair and eyes invited her to join the five others and play ball. Before Ten'nyo's eyes they lost interest in playing ball they became parents then grand parents and pasted from the earth. The world passed by Ten'nyo and her father in fast motion. Ten'nyo spent centuries training all by her self, every thing she did she was on her own. There was no point in getting close to a person; everyone but she would die.

"Father, why does time move so slowly?"

"A King with out a son and a lost wife. Our rein must span the thousand years, and the only way for a daughter to inherit the throne without a brother is through the Mamodo battle in the human world.

"Isolation, that would have kept you happier, but you had to make friends and watch them die. In 138 years you will be competing in the fight and continue this rein!"

The images burned in Ten'nyo's mind, the memories stirred even more painful memories, the funeral of all those she had made friends with when she looked five, all the pain of being a lone for years on end.

"So, Ten'nyo-_sama. _How old are you?" Tamura giggled.

"23 short of a thousand." Ten'nyo rasped a laugh, stumbling to her feet.

"The other girl's memories where much more tasty. She's not your partner? How sad you two have some common ground, both of you lived isolation, living only for your fathers. Pitiful."

"Do you even have a father? I live for the one taken away from me," Sam said staggering to her feet.

"**Brance**!"

The black beam flashed through her long hair, nearly chipping her ear. Through the snow-less backlash of the blast Sam caught glimpse of a small girl wearing a biker helmet with oddly textured gray skin and a tiny hand no larger then an infants. As the snow filtered back into the void Sam glanced at the biker sleeve, which seams oddly stuffed.

"What the heck are you?" Sam spat.

"The Mamodo that will become the next KING!" Tamura growled.

"**Brance**!"

Yet another black beam blasted off into the snow, it acted as the midway diver between Sam and Ten'nyo.

"Sam, go inside to the shed, I think they're still waiting for your grand appearance. I'll take care of this thing."

"No, I got started here, I'll finish!"

"No, everyone is waiting for you, if you don't come in they'll come out and this well get worse! This is between Mamodo."

Sam growled and hesitantly walked out of sight toward the shed.

Ten'nyo wanted to heave a slight sigh of relief, Sam was out of the way, now how was she suppose to fight?

A/N:

Now this chapter was hard. I'm out of my element. Thugs? Ugh!

By the way my profile have my next chapter preview, look at it some time.

That's that.

REVIEW please

**I don't own Zatch Bell**

(worning) this was done with out spell check

Me: Hey, Sam Hana Shinju, which name do you perfer?

Sam: hmmm my charter is supose to like Hana but personallyI like sam

Me: oh, okay, thanks Kohaku

Sam: i said Sam

Me: yeah? so what about it Kohaku?

Sam: I don't want to be a pearl (Shinju) i don't want to be amber (Kohaku) and i don't want to be a flower (Hana) i want to be a tom boy!

(note i don't know what Sam means, it just fit the pictureI drew of her so i stuck with it)

Me: okay tomboy.

Sam: that's not what i mean! Call me Sam!

Me: yes tomboy looking at next chapter's plan

Sam: whisps out gun call me sam or else!

(note: never point a gun at a person... never hold a gun in a contry that guns are illigeal now that i think about it..)

ME: sure thing Tomboy still not looking up

Sam: shoots around me right by my ear

Me: passes out

Staff: hmm she won't be up for a long time, lets leave.

midnight

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh? hey where is everyone? gr! they left the lights on!


	8. The Finally

Ten'nyo

Chapter 8

The finally

"Sir!" a man in a police uniform saluted a man in a red workers tie, "Screams have been reported by the neighbors next to the shed that the Mei Hana's at. Apparently one of the thugs are using a, quote, 'star war like laser beam' and a, quote, 'black beam' no one dares to get closer to see what is really going on, they also said that the beam was visible because it blasts the snow out of the way."

"Who cares? Those people are just nut baskets!" the man snapped, "I've been chasing Hana for years she's what matters!"

"Sir, I understand this is hard for you, but you must stay rational! You have no clue what is awaiting you!"

"I know," the man sighed, clenching his fist, "I just hate waiting"

Another police officer raced up," We are ready for deployment!"

"**Brance**!"

The black beam completely missed Ten'nyo, Ten'nyo had to wonder what that beam would hit.

All of a sudden Ten'nyo could see dark blue light glowing through the thick snow. Ten'nyo could hear the human mans voice.

"Tamura! The second spell! I can read it now!"

"Then read it Wazawai, read it now!"

Ten'nyo knew that it didn't take a genius to realize this is bad.

"**Barangise**!"

Ten'nyo was ready to dodge another beam, but what came at her was not a beam. A large two-dimensional circle blasted through the snow. The snow worked the perfectly as a cover. The circle was larger Ten'nyo her self, she couldn't dodge.

Ten'nyo took the blast head on. The circle gave off a physically explosion on impact and to add to the fun her fathers voice began to echo in her head. Ten'nyo had never heard these particular words from her father, but the words seemed real.

"Daughters are useless! If you had been a son maybe you could be normal and I would not have to suffer all these centuries… You have failed in what I expect of you."

Ten'nyo heard her father call he in every way that she was of no value because she was a girl.

Ten'nyo fell on the crumpled fresh snow. Her emotional wounds where causing so much more pain then the physical explosion wounds.

Ten'nyo knew it. Physical pain is powerful, but doing this much damage by barely scratching her? Tamura had won this fight. Thank Kami that Ten'nyo had left her book at Sam's house.

Tamura spoke to Wazawai about the plan to destroy Ten'nyo, sense Ten'nyo could not hand over a book at the moment. Some how Tamura sensed that Ten'nyo did not have her book with her. The only option is to blast Ten'nyo to bits until her body disappeared.

Tamura stepped through the snow and stood right at Ten'nyo's head.

The thick snow had dusted Ten'nyo's body in the minute it took Wazawai and Tamura to regroup. Ten'nyo's body was going numb from the cold.

"Well Ten'nyo-sama," Tamura laughed, "So much for your stupid expectations. When you live for another you lose yourself and you have now lost the battle for king!"

"**Brance**!"

The black beam hit Ten'nyo right in the head. Many more thing that Ten'nyo had suppressed were awaking. Every funeral she went to. Her final servant just before the battle to become king yelling at Ten'nyo and screaming about how she will destroy her in the human world to prove that royalty wasn't that great. And one of her friends as a child, the boy with golden eyes jumping in front of a bear like creature in order to save her and being beaten to a pulp before Ten'nyo could use a spell to save him.

At this short distance the beam caused the pain she had felt then of being helpless and caged to be intensified. Ten'nyo let out a painful scream and as she did the spell stopped and the blackness around her body receded.

Wazawai's voice seemed panicked, "Tamura, the police are coming! We have to get out, now! I still got a warrant on my head."

The two dashed off with out saying anymore. Ten'nyo grunted as she opened her eyes and looked toward the shed. She could see nothing through the snow, but she could hear a different kind of screaming coming from the shed.

Ten'nyo stumbled over towards the shed enough to glimpse what was happening men in black uniforms with the letters "S.W.A.T." plastered on their backs in white had the place surrounded. There had to be five hundred people in that uniform around the building.

White cars with red and blue lights on top where parked around the building and hundreds of rough looking men where dragged out of the shed. One wouldn't think that a building could hold this many people let alone a shed.

In the shed red smoke floated. Men that had the "don't mess with me" look were on the ground crying and gasping for breath. Sam stood cornered by the police chief in the corner of the shed. The police chief wore a gas mask with an eye shield and held one in his left hand. Sam on the other hand had her shirt over her nose and mouth so she could breath and her eyes were forced open. They had a blood shot red color and tears were streaming from them.

"So Mr. Police Chief are you just standing here till I can't see anymore?" she spitefully said, "Not much of a chief if you're not arresting me."

He muttered above the screaming, "I never had any intentions for arresting you. You're under the kidnap victim category."

"Are you kidding? That's the worst joke I've ever heard."

"Why would I kid about finally getting my Hana out of this world?"

Sam caught every word. _Finally getting my Hana out of this world. My Hana. _Hana was Sam's real name under it all, the forgotten dead name of a happy child.

"Dad?" Sam would have widened her eyes, but they burned so bad she shut them and winced instead.

The police chief handed her the gas mask in his left hand, "yes."

Sam stood dumb struck, so many thoughts and memories ran through her head. Her feet took control of her body and she bolted out the only shed door. She ran pass the S.W.A.T. and once out in the blizzard the burning started to dull and her vision cleared. Her vision didn't clear fast enough.

Sam collided with full body impact into Ten'nyo, and they both fell over.

"Ah, ow." Ten'nyo muttered.

"Crystal?"

"Ten- oh, yeah. That's me."

Sam stood and grabbed Ten'nyo's arm. "Crystal we're runnin' common."

Sam began to run in the thick snow full force dragging Ten'nyo behind her. The two stopped at the house and grabbed the necessaries. Ten'nyo's other clothes, her book, and other things for an over night stay. And the two burst into the snow again.

Out in the snow Sam drove to a near by hotel where they checked in and stayed the night. Ten'nyo took a shower and wore some more clothes that Sam had provided. A large black shirt and pink pajama pants. The fight had taken a toll on Ten'nyo so she crawled into her own bed and fell asleep in seconds.

Sam starred at Ten'nyo from the desk in the room she had written something on unlined paper, she had several important looking papers and a large yellow envelope. She stuffed the papers and the letter she had written into the envelope and took a large box and walked into the rest room.

Her hair had been braided when the fight began, she hadn't had the opportunity to change it before the fight, but now it was a wavy knotted mess. She took her brush and de-tangled her beautiful hair. This took sometime because of the length.

Once she was finished she tied a red ribbon near the base of her head making her hair into a lose ponytail and she tied another red ribbon right near the bottom of her hair. Right above the top ribbon Sam took a pair of scissors and sliced trough her thick hair, one snap at a time and after what felt like an eternity the ponytail fell to the floor. Sam carefully picked it up and tied another red ribbon right around the middle. Gently she placed her hair in the box and Sam held the scissors up to the mirror and began hacking her hair as close to her head as possible. For the grand finally Sam picked up her shaver and shaved her head.

She dusted the hair that fell to the floor and placed it in the box around her large ponytail, in the small-unnoticed spaces where the box's bottom showed through. Sam placed the box on the desk where she had written a letter and placed the large envelope on top the hair and she sealed the box.

For the first time sense she was seven, sixteen years ago, she felt free and happy. Sam swallowed her happy tears and took her own shower.

A/N:

Yay! I'm out of the woods, no more gangs! No more gangs! Banzai! The second story in Ten'nyo is almost finished one more chapter and then the heart of the story will start to form. What do I mean by the heart? You'll know when we get there! P

Happy Fourth of July!

On the sixth I'm going to Vacation, I will be trapped in the car for nine hours (if I'm lucky) and I will have a laptop with my so I plan to keep typing so I can update once I get to my hotel if the hotel has internet access. (I don't know if it does or not) if the hotel does not have access oh well, lots and lots of updates when I get back.

check my profile for a glimpse (Spelling?) of next chapter!

Here's my weird thing…. I need to think up a name of this…

Me: okay Sam this will be a speechless part, you need to express emtion with your actions.

Sam: and my actions are?

Me: shaving off all your hair.

Sam: WHAT THE F! IT TOOK ME SIXTEEN YEARS TO GROW THIS!

Me: sixteen years of oppression and misery!

Sam: huh… hey did you know there's probably not that many SWAT in Japan. The gangsters in reality would have out number the SWAT

Me: What brought this up? And yes I know that.

Sam: but you say you like to have things realistic so how could 150 Mei Hana and 200 South side people stand in a shed?

Me: I don't know! Now go shave your head!


	9. Road Trip and New Years Eve

Ten'nyo

Chapter 9

Road Trip and New Years Eve

The next morning Ten'nyo sleepily opened her eyes, and grumbled. No light came from the window, conclusion it was too early to be awake. She rolled over with her eyes vaguely open and across the nightstand between the beds forced Ten'nyo's eyes to snap open.

On Sam's bed, on her pillow was a head, a bald head, a bald head. Ten'nyo jumped out of bead pillow in hand and forced the pillow over the bald persons head. Immediately the persons hand sprang up, wide awake. Ten'nyo looked around the room, there was no sign of Sam.

"Sam! Sam! No-- Shinju! Shinju! There's a bald person in your bed!" Ten'nyo looked every which way, Sam wasn't popping up anywhere.

The person that Ten'nyo was smother with the pillow raised a hand and waved, "Good morning Crystal! I'm right here, now, can I breathe?"

Ten'nyo lifted the pillow from Sam's face, she looked pretty happy for almost dying, at six thirty in the morning, and being bald.

The two stumbled off the bed, Ten'nyo, all manners forgotten, pointed and gaped at the lack of hair. "What happened to your hair?"

Sam unconscious grabbed the back of her head, "I needed a change."

"A change?" Ten'nyo repeated, how could Sam be so cool about it? Ten'nyo had never seen such destruction of hair.

Sam glanced at the alarm clock, "Common! Let's get dressed and head down for break fast!"

Sam skipped into the bathroom, Ten'nyo stood in shock.

After breakfast and the hotel Sam checked out and the two got directions to the nearest post office and shopping center. The man giving direction to Sam gave her head a strange work. Sam dropped off a box and sent it for New Years day delivery, the post man gave her a strange look, directed at her head. Then they headed to the shopping center, the clock hadn't even clicked eight AM. The stop was a fabric and crafts store.

Sam brought in Ten'nyo's pink shirt and Keikoku's black sweater. Sam did most the talking with one of the shops employees. They talked and talked and eventually Sam exclaimed, "I'm a cancer patient, NOW STOP STAIRING!"

They had walked in with only two things, but they walked out with beginner sewing kits, pink and black thread, and a how to book.

Next was a specialty sports and swim wear. Sam picked out swim suites that looked about Ten'nyo's size. Most of the suites were distined to be quick and fast, thus they were as one pieces, except the suite here and there which were the ones that Sam forced Ten'nyo to get into.

Bright yellow with smiley faces everywhere didn't work, neither did soft pink with frills and a single rose printed just below the shoulder strap. So Sam kept forcing Ten'nyo to try on different, cute swim suites until, Ten'nyo stepped out of the changing room in a soft purple two piece. The bottom had a warp-a-round tied at her side. Sam mentioned that, "well if we changed your eye color every thing would have worked, oh well, this one goes great with that purple hair!"

With the swim suite Sam drove off to the coat shop and got Ten'nyo a light blue parka with a good hood.

"Alright!" Sam exclaimed, "Road trip!"

"Road trip?"

"Yeah! I'm going to drive you down south where the snow storm didn't hit as hard."

Ten'nyo glanced around, store owners had gotten out in the early morning to shovel the snow off their side walks and the snow plow drivers were tired from all night and now they had all the forgotten roads to plow.

Ten'nyo was slightly thankful that she had meet someone that would willingly drive her somewhere else, walking in snow is very difficult.

The two drove for about an hour until Sam stopped at a strange looking place, the place had a large crowd of people gathered around the doors.

"Oh! Good it's still open!" Sam happily pointed at a sign. It read:

All seasons water park, the water never freezes here!

"What are we going here?"

as we drove by I just remembered this place and figured it'd be fun to swim abit!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, common and bring your swim suite!"

Ten'nyo reached into the back seats and grabbed the swim suite, when it hit her. Sam had planned this all along! She growled, but came in with Sam anyway.

It was so much fun, Ten'nyo had never been so happy in a day.

They started by getting in swimming gear and Sam bought two large towels, both saying, "Hot Waters!" in red on blue paint that resembled water droplets. Ten'nyo rode the water slide over a hundred times and talked with the small children. There were so many of them, kids ran amok everywhere. One of the kids bragged about being in the second grade and how they had some time off for Christmas and New Years. Ten'nyo was curious but that didn't stop her from going down the water slide again.

By lunch time Ten'nyo was hungry enough to eat a bear or two. So Sam bought so nachos. Ten'nyo inhaled them. Sam asked if she would like more, and the answer was yes, Sam kept buying Ten'nyo more and more nachos till the twentieth batch.

"Okay, no more nachos, we buy you an ice cream and we try the games over on that side." Sam pointed behind herself to arcade games and indoor rides Ten'nyo happily ate her ice cream cone and then she rode every ride. There was on ride that looked like three rings one larger then the other and the inner ring had a place for a person to stand. It was called "space rings" there was no ride so Ten'nyo gave it a go. The first thing that happened was Ten'nyo found herself falling backwards. Ten'nyo gave an eek, in surprise. Sam just stood laughing on the sidelines, watching Ten'nyo freak out as she went up side down.

Once Ten'nyo was done eek-ing her head off and they had ridden all the rides the day began to set, which meant that it was seven thirty. The two found a hotel room to stay the night.

The next day Sam woke up slowly, this time she was not impaled by a pillow.

Ten'nyo was still half asleep when Sam started talking, "well today nothings going to be open today so we can kill time at the pool, we can't really go anywhere."

So the day passed slowly as Ten'nyo discovered the talking box. She quickly became addicted to the "My Name is Earl" marathon some how she enjoyed watching idiots walk on a water tower and fall in, and watching this guy date some girl way out of his league with misfortunes "Carma" trying to tell him to help some people out. If Ten'nyo were a guy, she wouldn't date some person that left a first impression by yelling rape and attacking right where it really hurts. Two hours before midnight all but the cartoon channels where talking about happy New Year.

Ten minutes before midnight Sam took control of the TV. She had bought a bottle of champagne down in the lobby, "I didn't know it was legal to sell these here!" as the minutes ticked by on a large clock in Tokyo the people on TV became louder. Finally Sam started to yell right along with the people downstairs and on the TV.

"Go! Shi! SAN! **NI! _ICHI! HAPPY NEW YEAR!_"**

Downstairs an eruption of cheers was heard as the people on TV watched explosions in the sky.

Sam cheered Happy New Years, Dragging Ten'nyo to the Bathroom and popping the champagne open, causing half the bottle to poor into the bathtub. Ten'nyo had a paper cup full and Sam had the rest, it was amazing how sober Sam still acted after having half a bottle of champagne

The two stayed up till sunrise and the two greeted dawn with a new years wish.

Both of the kept their wish to themselves.

Off back in Akaido where Sam and Ten'nyo had left a man was getting off his roof, making the Sam wish he made every year. He prayed that his daughter would contact him.

He heard his door bell ring, and he assumed that it would be some cop telling him that he was needed at work immediately instead he received a small shock when it was a mail man at the door. The mailman handed him a light box smiled and walked off.

He carefully opened the box and almost screamed, he did manage to drop the box though. The box was filled with hair, lots, and lots of red hair.

He reached in to the box and grabbed the yellow envelope resting on the hair. He opened it and the first thing he pulled out was a hand written letter:

_Hi dad, Happy New ad, Happy New Years!_

_When I was still young mother once told to me to grow my hair out when something is bad and prolonged. Like dating some boy. She old me that once fate gives you hope remove all the suffering you put yourself through, all the painful memories. I have done so. This is sixteen years worth for growth, believing you were dead, and putting up with the uglyness in the world. _

_Dad when I saw you at the shed I'm sorry I ran away, that is not what you must of expected of me, I had no other reaction to give because I had given up hope. Thank You._

_I'm sorry that I am not talking to you faced to face right now, but I want to help a person that saved my life before I saw reason to keep it. Once she is good I will come back. _

_Hana_

_P.S. I have enclosed the official Mei Hana Registery. It has the real name of every single member we have ever had. I don't know if you need it, but hey, why not._

He opened the letters and read them, they had every thing from the small time drug smugglers to the second hand leaders. Tears floated his eyes. It wasn't the list, for the first time ever his New Year wish had come true.

A/N:

Wow that that took a lot long then I thought it would. Four Hours! I don't think I've ever spent so much time on a Ten'nyo chapter! Anyway I'm only in Ohio. Lucky me. Only five more hours trapped in car with an evil laptop and a bored brother to go.

Check my profile for next time chapter, which will be very accurate considering I'm going top be typing it after I type reunion, those chapters (if I like them,) go pretty fast.

Review!

I don't own Zatch Bell or My Name is Earl,


	10. A One Chance Happening

Ten'nyo

Chapter 10

A One Chance Happening

"Hey Capricorn! Stupid birthday girl! Wake up!" a girl wearing a light purple sweater, blue jeans, and tennis shoes stormed into a dark quite room. The girl giving out the birthday wake up call stormed into the room. Her bleach blonde hair was cut at odd angles, giving it a permanent messy look. This girl was tall, she was tall as any football player, but she was super thin. Her face was beautiful and when she took care of her hair she had been asked for modeling agencies and in order to stop them from approaching she had cut her hair.

The girl stopped storming in the middle of the dark room, the curtains were closed and a beeping filled the room, several beeping. The girl walked to the bed side of a small girl that looked half dead.

"Waking .up!" the blonde girl shouted right in the sleeping girl's ear.

The sleeping girl rolled on her side and half opened her blue eyes and starred right into her sisters blue eyes, "ugh, Neuchi, it's only nine." She said glancing at her alarm clock resting on her nightstand.

"Hoshi, you stupid Capricorn," the blonde girl, Neuchi laughed as she slapped the sick girls head, "Today's your birthday! Released from the hospital three day's ago or not we will keep up your birthday tradition!"

"Hoshi sighed and stumbled out of her warm, safe bed and reached for the curtains and forced them open. The room glowed in the new light. Medical equipment lined the room, most of them beeped and flashed, very few were turned off.

Hoshi stood in the sunlight blasting into her room with her eyes squinting. She had the look of a person whose bone growth had stopped early. She was the right size for a thirteen-year-old. Her body was bony, her long middle-back length hair had no shine to it, all it was, was a messy blob of inky black hair. Hoshi's skin seemed gray from a lack of sunlight. All and all, Hoshi was truly half-dead.

"It doesn't have to be long, you just have to get dressed go out for about half an hour, get the picture and then you can sleep until cake time!"

"Ugh, Neuchi, I can't, I just-" whatever Hoshi was about to say was forgotten as she collapsed on the floor.

Neuchi had the look of a spoiled brat about to cry because she didn't get what she wanted. "Shinsetsu!" she called and a boy about her size with much more build walked by the room.

"Yeah?" his black hair was grown about chin length.

"Shinsetsu, Hoshi collapsed again, help me get her into bed, please," she added as an after thought.

The two through there oldest sister into her bed and Neuchi grabbed the boy dragged him out, she was going to take him shopping, weather he liked it or not.

Neuchi jumped for joy around the shopping street. Toyshop, jewelry shops, bookstores, any store a person could think of was on this street. Neuchi walked around glancing at wall the windows until one across the street caught her eye. A sliver heart shaped locket decorated with something sparkly, most likely fake diamonds, and Neuchi just had to see it.

She and Shinsetsu stood beside cross walk and waited for light to change. Saying they could safely walk across the street. Down the street slightly a man was wrestling with a large brown lab, trying hold him back. The man was winning until, the rope holding the dog in check broke. The freed dog ran as fast as he could. Neuchi only turned in time to hear "Watch out!" and feel her body fly. Once her body skidded to a halt, Neuchi looked up to see a car flying at her. She tried to stand and run, but her legs were numb. The next thing any one heard before the screaming started was the honk of the car.

Sam and Ten'nyo woke stiffly in the hotel room. it was eight in the morning. Sam started the first conversation of the day this had become normal.

"I think today's it, after today I'm going to have to leave you," Sam was in near tears, her bald head had began to grow little stubs.

Ten'nyo had no idea what to say to her, they had both become friends, Ten'nyo didn't want to see one of her friends go away, but she knew she had to go, before Sam got in a fight again.

"Let's go shopping, the brochures in the hotel lobby brag about the shopping places here," Ten'nyo said glancing at the brochures she had carefully picked out, by carefully she meant that she had grabbed every last one.

"Let's start at this one," Sam said half heartily grabbing one of the brochures. The place ended up being a large indoor mall with a small carnival inside it. Very little shopping was done at the mall. The two got themselves into a better mood. They rode the spinning strawberries, the Viking ship, and the bumper cars. It was noon before they left, and the two them were a lot happier.

The next stop was Prosperity Street. It was a road with several ground level shops. Sam had just parked the car next to a cute jewelry shop. While Ten'nyo was waiting for Sam to figure out if she needed to feed the meter on Sunday on the other side of the street some thing caught her eye.

A man was fighting with his large brown dog, trying to keep it at bay and the rope snapped. The dog ran forward and crashed into a tall girl that had been minding her own business and completely ignoring it. The girl was pushed off the safe walk and fell in the middle of the road.

At this point everyone was watching the girl in the middle of the road. She looked scared thought-less. It was clear that she was trying to move out of the road and her body wasn't responding.

Ten'nyo left thought behind and jumped into the road. She dashed across the road. Right as Ten'nyo finally made it to the scared girl the car coming at the two gave a desperate honk, and people began to scream. Ten'nyo got the girl out of the way of the car just in time.

The boy that stood beside the girl helped her to her feet once the two were back on the sidewalk, "Neuchi? Neuchi are you okay?" the boy inquired

"A scratch here and there won't kill me."

Then the boy asked Ten'nyo, "Hey are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Ten'nyo nodded with a slight smile, somehow this longhaired boy reminded her of Keikoku. Sadly Ten'nyo hadn't figured out how to work the sewing kit and she still wore the clothes Sam had given her.

Ten'nyo looked across the sidewalk, the crosswalk was now green, and Sam stood in front of the cute jewelry story and she was waving and smiling. Sam lifted her hands and cupped them around her mouth and shouted, "From today on it's Hana! Hogosha, Hana!" (A/N: Japanese say their last names first. Hana-first, Hogosha-last) a large truck pasted right in front of Sam, once the truck had rolled one Sam had already left.

"Um, hey, I was looking for a place to stay, could you help me out there?

A/n:

There we go the end of another Ten'nyo chappy. This didn't turn out the way I wanted, I think I turned out better. Sorry if you go confused! This is the fastest I've ever typed a chapter on the road, "Yay me." (in the quote of London Tipton in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody)

**Review**

Visit my profile for a preview on next chapter.

**I don't own Zatch Bell**

Because this is chapter ten I thought I'd let you in on the names (not that you care) of all the characters in order. i put alot of thought into character names and this will explain little things (**spoilers**

Ten'nyo: heavenly maiden A.K.A. angel (powers resmble angles later on)

Keikoku: warning (his presence semes to mean trouble)

Katana: Sword (she is a very good hidden weapon)

Elephante: I don't know I think I made it up (he looks like an elephant)

Hakua: I made it up to sound like Haku from Naruto. (I like the Naruto Haku, but I don't like Hakua) Looked it up anyway: Chalk

Samantha (Sam): Listens well (I looked it up, before I just wanted a generic English sounding name-- it's actually Aramaic)

Kohaku: Amber (something that sounded expensive)

Shinju: Pearl (something that sounded expensive)

Wazawai: disaster (it is not his real name I tell you, it's like a pen name)

Tamura: I made it up but looked it up anyway, no matches where found. (sounded pretty in my head)

Hana: flower (sweet smelling, pretty and fits a clean image)

Hogosha: protector (she has helped Ten'nyo so much these last few chapters and her aid will return)

Neuchi: value, worth, priceless (she is priceless as who she is, plot wise, emtionally, and will be saving some butt)

Hoshi: star (a smillarity between Ten'nyo and Hoshi. heaven is often looked looked up at as in the sky and something people can't see, but a star is something people have worshiped as the heavens)

Shinsetsu: kindness (as time goes on he will show more and more that he has great kindness, deep in his heart)

Okay now my normal strange thing, in honor of the tenth chappy the cast is having a party in the studio, this will be a good chance for you to meat the real characters off stage. Oh and my brother (he will be known as Eb) and **spoilers will be in **(mostly charters)

Me: slave! go to the kitchen and bring the no bakes I made!

A really tall boy looks up from his game boy: huh?

Me: slave! go to the kitchen and bring the no bakes I made!

Eb: yes my master! he said it in his creepy servant to Dracula voice.

Me: so Ariel, what'd you bring?

Aria a small girl with red hair wearing a maroon kamono, she resembles Bijutsu from Pocket Notebook (my other story) frog legs!

Me: looks at the large tub Ariel is holding, the legs are raw and still bloody looking, and nasty great… hahaha (weak shuttering laugh)

Eb: shows up be hind me and dumps all my nice no bakes on my head

Sam: laughs at me, really really hard

Ten'nyo falls on the ground and pounds the ground laughing.

Ariel (my savoir!) growls and starts shouting the laughing people with arrows out of her hands

Ten'nyo: pulling the arrow out of her forehead owww nearly crying that hurt.

Me: why has nobody else shown up?

Sam: points at eb and leans next to my ear they're scared of cookie monster

Me: hm gets that a lot, good night! Runs out side and turns of the lights every one still in the room stairs blankly at the door.

What happened?


	11. Lockets and Cameras

Ten'nyo

Chapter 11

Lockets and Cameras

Ten'nyo left thought behind and jumped into the road. She dashed across the road. Right as Ten'nyo finally made it to the scared girl the car that was coming at the two gave a desperate honk, and people began to scream. Ten'nyo got the girl out of the way of the car just in time.

-------------------------------------

The girl the Ten'nyo had saved shakily started to thank Ten'nyo. Her messy blonde hair was all over the place. She was worse of a fuzz ball then Keikoku's brown hair was. "Hi, I'm Neuchi," her voice seemed to be claming down, "Thank you for helping me out there. "

The boy introduce himself and then continued to talk, "I'm Shinsetsu, Neuchi should be down on her knees thanking you, but I guess I can try to talk mom into letting you stay for a while. She's not that hard to get around."

"oh, well thanks," Ten'nyo looked down. It was always really embarrassing to ask other to allow her to stay some place. She didn't even realize the hand firmly holding her coat Sam had given her.

Suddenly Ten'nyo and Shinsetsu were jerked across the crosswalk, by an eager and happy Neuchi. She pulled the two into the jewelry shop that she had been eyeing from before her near death experience.

Neuchi talked to the Jeweler about the lockets. They were simple, sliver plated, glass cut to line the sides like diamonds, with a large area on the cover so they could scribe in a name or words.

Neuchi bought two lockets, and had one inscribed using the kanji for Star, other wise known as "Hoshi" and three higarana words spelling "Ne," "u," and "chi."

It would be done in half-hour so the three decided to walk around the shopping street for a bit. Actually, Neuchi decided to make Ten'nyo and Shinsetsu walk around the street until the lockets were done.

The whole way Neuchi never learned the term "quite" she talked like a crazy person, weather Shinsetsu and Ten'nyo responded or not wasn't important.

"My name and Shinsetsu's uses higarana because dad believes it to be purely Japanese, my older sister was named the old fashion way, she uses kanji."

For the first time in several minutes Ten'nyo responded, "You have a sister?"

"Yeah, Hoshi's really pretty, and kind of short, Heck! She's shorter then you are! Anyway Hoshi is a second year at school, well at least she was…"

"Okay, you've got my interest, what happened?"

Shinsetsu was the one that answered, "she had gymnastics class. She was on the upper bar for the gymnastic thing that you do trading bar to bar. You know the one with two bars and you go up and down across the bars?"

Ten'nyo had no clue what he was talking about, it seemed that Shinsetsu had figured that much out, Ten'nyo decided to bluff it anyway, "Yeah?" she thought she did a very good voice.

"Anyway Hoshi was on those bars and a girl working next to her on the top bar 'accidentally' kicked Hoshi, Hoshi lost her grip and fell onto the lower bar. It caused temporary damage that has taken four months to heal."

"Your sister, she must of felt pretty caged into her hospital room," Ten'nyo muttered examining the cracks in the sidewalk.

Neuchi looked a little sad, "wow, you sound like you've been caged into a hospital prison for a good long time too."

Ten'nyo looked up, "Not quite."

Neuchi looking happily up ahead, "common there's one more shop I want to hit!" Neuchi grabbed Ten'nyo's coat, and Shinsetsu once again and pulled them into a photo shop, Neuchi bought a one-use camera.

"Shinsetsu looked at the camera, that he was told to carry, "why'd you by this disposable camera?"

"Neuchi, who was happily leading the pack looked over her shoulder, smiling she said, "My secret!" Neuchi then looked at he watch, "ah! We've been walking for forty-five minutes!" and she dashed as head back to the jeweler.

Ten'nyo thought for a second and then asked, "Hey how old are you too any way?'

Neuchi, with out looking back yelled, "I'm fourteen and Shinsetsu's thirteen" they were the same age that Ten'nyo looked, how could they be? They were both so tall.

Neuchi picked up the lockets and dragged the group to her house.

Neuchi's house was a warm creamy yellow on the out side and was a white-tan on the inside. The house smelled like a fresh chocolate cake.

Neuchi shouted to the house, "Hey, we're home!"

Neuchi's mother was in the kitchen cooking like a mad man. Shinsetsu walked bravely in, "Hey mom, can I ask you something?"

Ten'nyo and Neuchi stood anxiously stood at the entrance to the kitchen, Ten'nyo cought every word that btoh of them spoke.

"Can a friend of Neuchi's and mine stay here for a bit?"

"How longs a bit?" the mother asked, not looking up from her vegstables that she was cutting.

"Not sure, but she jumped in front of a car to save Neuchi today so I think we owe her."

His mother stopped chopping and looked up, "What happened today?"

"uh, Neuchi got pushed out into the middle of the street and Ten'nyo- the girl that would like to stay with us- um, she jumped right in front of the car and pulled Neuchi out of the way before it crashed into her. Neuchi would be dead is Ten'nyo hadn't saved her."

"I would like to meet Ten'nyo before I make a choice."

Ten'nyo decided it would be better for them to call her then to just walk in, and with in a couple seconds Shinsetsu called, "Ten'nyo! Come here please!"

Ten'nyo nearly jumped out of her skin, she took a deep breath and walked in.

"So, Ten'nyo-san?" the mother calmly stated, "where are you from?'

"Adio, you know, just south of Hokkaido?" Ten'nyo figured a place in the human world would be best, it was sort of true after all.

"Right where that really big snow storm hit lately?"

"Yeah right there."

"Why is your hair purple?"

"My hair is black, it just reflects a purple tint. It's not that much different then the blue reflection for healthy normal black hair. My hair just has more of a red brown tint to it that makes it red-or purple"

"what is up with your eyes?"

"a birth disorder, the brown is because my eyes aren't taking in the full amount of light and it is bouncing back the color brown."

"I've never heard of eyes that reflect light instead of absorbing it, now, one more question. Why are you looking for a place to stay? Where are your parents?"

"My mother is dead, I am named after her and my father is far away right now. He signed me up for this _competition_ so that he might better himself. Me and ninety-nine other children are forced to do this." Ten'nyo just looked at her feet. Neuchi, Shinsetsu, and their mother where both in shock.

"Fine you can stay as long as you need," their mother caved in and went back to cutting vegetables.

The father was sitting half asleep in the living room. The he had only one thing left to do before dinner, take the folding table into his daughter's room. He had over heard most of everything, but he still had yet to met Ten'nyo.

With a little oomph their father walked into the kitchen, "I guess we can put this girl into the guestroom," the others in the room had not expected him to walk in and all gave a start, " if she stays here she will have to earn her keep though."

Ten'nyo knew there was only one answer, "I would be happy to help out any way I can."

The father thinking this was a worthy answer pointed at the wall. "Go into the living room behind this door and then go into the only room down the hall to the left with the folding table and set it up in there next to the girl in bed.

Ten'nyo nodded and did as she was told. She left her light purple backpack in the living room.

In the room a girl was laying on her bed. She had long unkept hair, and she really did still look sick.

"Who are you?" the girl had good reason to ask.

"I'm Ten'nyo, I'll be staying with your family for a bit," Ten'nyo started folding the table out.

"Oh, I'm Hoshi, but I bet Neuchi told you half a minute after she meet you," Hoshi looked at the wall as she spoke.

"Yep, I think that she thinks very highly of you."

"Thanks," Hoshi quietly spoke to he wall.

"Even though you are out of the hospital you still feel caged, don't you?"

"Hoshi finally looked away from the very interesting wall, "Yeah… how'd you figure that?"

Ten'nyo closed her eyes and gave a thin smile and began describing her childhood, leaving out the un-human details.

After that, the two just clicked.

Down the hall the other four had taken a break in the living room.

"I think Ten'nyo's a great girl, she's so nice." Neuchi spoke quickly to her mother that spoke just as quickly back.

"I got that sort of impression from---" Neuchi's mother stopped cold, and so did any other activity that was taking place in the room.

Ten'nyo's purple bag was glowing an almost white light, the light had a yellow tint to it. What the? It's an evil book from outer space.

A/N:

Once again I wanted to go farther for the chapter, but I stopped….

This time, my brother is kicking me off computer…. Anit life great?

Sorry for taking so long, I really have no excuse, other then I unfairly got caught up in my other story… I'm sorry.

Anyway….

**Please review!**

I love reviews, flame me if you want, I don't care any more, I just want reviews.

I don't own Zatch Bell


	12. Moving In

Ten'nyo

Chapter 12

Moving In

"I got that sort of impression from---" Neuchi's mother stopped cold, and so did any other activity that was taking place in the room.

Ten'nyo's purple bag was glowing an almost white light, the light had a yellow tint to it. What the? It's an evil book from outer space.

-----------------

"Why is, Ten'nyo's backpack glowing?" Neuchi asked, leaning away from it.

"I'm not sure," Neuchi's mother stated inching away from it as best she could.

Neuchi starred at it for a moment and then, "AHHHH! IT'S AN EVIL GLOWING BAG!"

Upstairs Ten'nyo jumps, what he heck is every one yelling about? Ten'nyo left her conversation with Hoshi to check on every one. Walking out into the hall she caught the ending blow of watching Neuchi push the backpack out through the nearest window.

The second the Neuchi tossed the bag out the window Shinsetsu was running to get it from out side.

"Is there a reason you're throwing my bag out side?" every one turned to see Ten'nyo just standing in the hall way a little dumb struck.

"Your bag, it just started glowing! It's so creepy! Like the whole bag was engulfed in this, this, white yellow light!" Neuchi explained flipping her hands around.

"My bag was glowing?" someone in this house was Ten'nyo's partner.

"What do you mean _was_ glowing? It's still going nuts!" Shinsetsu stumbled in carrying the bag, which was still glowing. He handed Ten'nyo her bag and sat down. Dang, walking are foot on the snow really hurts.

Ten'nyo opened the bag and pulled out her pale yellow book. It was the book that was glowing up the storm, "Can any of you read this book?'

Neuchi and her mother just sort of cowered in fear of the book and held it far away from their body's as the flipped through the pages. The answer for the girls was a big no. Shinsetsu and his dad were a little less afraid of the book, but the answer was still no.

Great, if the people that can walk can't read it does that mean the sickly girl down the hall can read it? Ten'nyo was about to walk off into Hoshi's room to ask, but a ding noise stopped her.

"Yes the food's done!" Neuchi's mother jumped up and rushed back into the kitchen, "common, everyone help carry the food to Hoshi's room!"

Ten'nyo obeying put down her glowing book and helped get the food to Hoshi's room. This would come later.

Once all the food was in Hoshi's room the party began. Every one including Ten'nyo pulled loud crackers, firing confetti into the air and every one had so much fun. Even Ten'nyo smiled as Neuchi fires a loud cracker, suppressing her. And then Neuchi hipped out the disposable camera she had bought, and caught a suprize picture of Hoshi. After the first picture every one got a chance to be in a picture with Hoshi. Ten'nyo at one point was pushed into he picture knocking over Hoshi.

Once every one had had their fill of food and cake, except the bottom-less pit named Ten'nyo, the party clamed down and clean up began.

During clean up Neuchi and Shinsetsu's father asked which room Ten'nyo would be sleeping in, after all, the guestroom wasn't ready for a person to sleep in.

"I would be happy to have Ten'nyo in my room, Hirashi," Hoshi spoke from her bed, finally exposing Neuchi and Shinsetsu father's name.

"Okay," Hirashi shrugged, Neuchi had a strange look on her face, but it quickly passed.

That night Ten'nyo slept on a bunch of blankets in Hoshi's room. Before they both went to sleep Ten'nyo thought now was the perfect time to ask about her book. The book continued to glow as Hoshi flipped through the pages. Hoshi stopped on a page. All the pages were written in some unintelligible gabble in blue except a single line in a light yellow.

"Right here, this word," Hoshi said running her finger under the line. As Hoshi admired the word Ten'nyo rushed to open the window and point it at nothing in the distance. "**Hevon**" Ten'nyo held her arm, that mutter was just enough.

From Ten'nyo's hand pointed out the window a sliver straight beam blasted from her hand, causing a strong wind gust in Hoshi's room. It flew straight through the air until it collided with the ground and exploded on contact, leaving a huge creator in it mark.

Hoshi got a bit up from her bed to look out the window and gasp at the huge creator.

"So you _are_ the reader," Ten'nyo stated, to tell the truth she wasn't really happy, but she sounded the part.

"And that means?" Hoshi asked uncertainly staring at the creator.

Ten'nyo began describing the tale of the hundred Mamodo coming to earth and the war they were going to wage in order to become the king.

Some how this put Hoshi to sleep. Once Ten'nyo realized that Hoshi was long gone she pounded her head against the single pillow, sighed and followed suit.

The next morning there was a lot less get up happiness between Neuchi and Shinsetsu.

"What's up with you two? Are you always this depressed?" Ten'nyo couldn't help but ask. She was cleaning the guestroom, which was going to become her permanent residence, and these two were moaning over the tale with lots of paper work in front of them.

"No, it's just," Neuchi sniffled and then leaning over into her paper work and almost crying right on op of it, "I hate holiday homework! They want me to study so hard for entrance exams this spring!"

"Entrance exams?" Ten'nyo was clueless as to what was going on.

"Yeah, I'm fourteen, I'm an early school starter. I'll be fifteen before the school year's end, but I'm in ninth grade and in order to get into high school I have to test in this spring. (A/N: the Japanese school year starts in spring) I don't wanna! I hate the schools up here!"

It was Shinsetsu's turn to explain, "we're a small community, if you want to go to a school here you only have two choices, the school for athletics and the school for everything else. Hoshi was way into gymnastics so she went to the school for athletics."

"Maybe I'll go down to Mochinoki, where Hoshi's father lives," Neuchi said resting her arms and chin on her homework.

"Huh? Why would you live with Hoshi's dad?" this struck Ten'nyo as a little old.

"Because Hoshi's dad is really nice, even though he's not my dad he's always been really nice, and he treats like his own kid, and it would be a great to place to stay for free." A ring echoed through the house, "Oh, some one's at the door, I'LL GET IT!" Neuchi yelled to the rest of the house, getting up and walking past Ten'nyo.

Before Ten'nyo could walk back to her guestroom which happened to be up stairs and right next to Shinsetsu's room Neuchi yelled to the house again, "TEN'NYO IT'S FOR YOU!"

Ten'nyo was suddenly suspicious as she walked up to the front door. Neuchi was standing directly in front of the doorway, being hospitable for strangers at the doorway. She quickly moved to the side and let Ten'nyo see a man wearing a construction workers outfit and helmet standing beside a small girl with red-orange hair, fashioned to have two short scruffy pigtails and still have some hair let down resting by her chin. Even stranger was the hair in front of the ears grown so long they rested equal with her heart. She was wearing a traditional kimono in a deep red color.

"Long time no see Ten'nyo-sama," the girl said with spite in her voice.

"Yes, it has been almost two-three weeks Ariel," Ten'nyo politely said.

"Shut up, I'm not here on a pleasant visit you know. Bring out your book reader at once."

A/N:

Wow this chappy ended actually where I wanted it, and it's so short. (four pages at the size I'm working on and I call that short… gosh I must be nuts)

Any way Read and Review.

I don't own Zatch Bell

And preview the next chappy on my profile.

Enjoy my strange thing

Me: Action!

That night Ten'nyo slept on a bunch of blankets in Hoshi's room. Before they both went to sleep Ten'nyo thought now was the perfect time to ask about her book. The book continued to glow as Hoshi flipped through the pages. Hoshi stopped on a page. All the pages were written in some unintelligible gabble in blue except a single line in a light yellow.

"Right here, this word," Hoshi said running her finger under the line. As Hoshi admired the word Ten'nyo rushed to open the window and point it at nothing in the distance. "**Hevon**" Ten'nyo held her arm, that mutter was just enough.

…..

Me: special effects where is the beam and stuff!

Special effects guy: sorry!

Me: okay lets go again!

That night Ten'nyo slept on a bunch of blankets in Hoshi's room. Before they both went to sleep Ten'nyo thought now was the perfect time to ask about her book. The book continued to glow as Hoshi flipped through the pages. Hoshi stopped on a page. All the pages were written in some unintelligible gabble in blue except a single line in a light yellow.

"Right here, this word," Hoshi said running her finger under the line. As Hoshi admired the word Ten'nyo rushed to open the window and point it at nothing in the distance. "**Hevon**" Ten'nyo held her arm, that mutter was just enough.

……

Me: special effects guy what is going on? stomps over to the special effects box. Pounds on the control box, giant explosion happens opps….


	13. The Truth and a Plan

Ten'nyo

Chapter 13

The Truth and a Plan

"Long time no see Ten'nyo-sama," the girl said with spite in her voice.

"Yes, it has been almost two-three weeks Ariel," Ten'nyo politely said.

"Shut up, I'm not here on a pleasant visit you know. Bring out your book reader at once."

----------------------------------------

"How would you know that I might have a book reader?" Ten'nyo politely asked.

"I learned how to senesce Mamodo's powers. I felt your release last night, now where is the book reader!" Ariel seemed to get madder and madder with each polite thing that Ten'nyo said.

Ten'nyo looked at her shoulder. She couldn't say 'my partner's a cripple, let's do this some other time,' "hey your partner, he doesn't look like any one else I've seen in Japan," Ten'nyo stated baffled by the very tan Asian face.

Neuchi was standing in the background half wondering why this small girl was so upset.

"I'm not your attendant any more Ten'nyo-sama! Pemebrian-san Attack her now!" Ariel shouted.

"Alright, **Aish**!" The man had stood quietly not speaking, finally spoke. He whipped out a soft green Mamodo book. The sound of an attacking spell didn't sound so good.

Ariel pointed her hand by Ten'nyo's shoulder. A single arrow lunched from Ariel's hand and it swerved in the air. In a matter of a second it was clear that Ariel wasn't aiming for Ten'nyo's shoulder, But Neuchi that was directly behind her.

Ten'nyo caught the arrow by throwing her arm right into the path. The arrow pierced all the way through. A strong shattering pain indicated that the arrow had pierced the forearm bone. The strange thing was the lack of blood. Ten'nyo brought her arm close to her body and held it there, careful not to touch the arrow.

"So Ten'nyo-sama enjoys playing the hero?" Ariel mocked, "Be that way, met me One mile east of here and bring your partner," Ariel commander pointing off to the east, "Other wise I'll be back and," Ariel snapped and the arrow faded and the pain began to numb. "I'll be doing more then one arrow on the humans that live here. You have 20 minutes." And with that Ariel grabbed her partner's hand and they both faded into nothing.

Ten'nyo turned to look at Neuchi, her face was clearly in panic, 'What was that about? That girl she shout arrow out of her hand!"

"I have to fight that girl," Ten'nyo said looking at her knees. Ariel was the last person she wanted to fight, Ariel was the only person she knew. Ariel had been with Ten'nyo for almost 3 years now. Ten'nyo saw the moment they met for a brief second.

"Hello Ten'nyo-sama, I'm Ariel and I'll be your new attendant." Ariel had done the traditional bow, her forehead to the floor.

Ten'nyo walked up to Ariel and pulled her off the floor, "There's no need to call me 'Sama' I am unimportant, please don't bow to me."

And those where mostly the only true words she had ever spoke to Ariel. Ten'nyo had always tried her best to not send Ariel around in pointless circles. If Ten'nyo wanted something she tried to get it herself, Ten'nyo considered Ariel a formality that her father required of her.

"You have to fight a girl that can shout arrows out of her hands?" Neuchi shouted bringing Shinsetsu over.

"Neuchi what are you yelling about?" He was holding one of his textbooks, it had a blank pale yellow cover.

"Ten'nyo has to fight a girl that can shot arrows out of her hands!" Neuchi screamed pointing and waving like a mad man.

The pain in Ten'nyo's arm had faded, she was now just holding it because it was there. 'There are rules to the fight," Ten'nyo stated looking down and speaking quietly, "A person may use their powers, but they can only be unleashed by a person that can read there book."

"You man that glowing book last night? The one with scribbles?" Neuchi asked, finally claming down.

"Yes."

"But no one here can read it," Neuchi stated confused.

"No, the person that can read it, can't fight. Hoshi can read it," Ten'nyo continued to examine the details of her jeans over her knees.

"Hoshi has to fight too?" Neuchi had lost that valuable calm and was failing around again.

"Yes."

It was Shinsetsu's turn to ask questions, "this thing, it has to do with the competition that you mentioned yesterday, right?"

"Yes."

"Hoshi is the only one that can help you?"

"Yes."

"Then let's help Hoshi help you!" Shinsetsu forced his hands into fists.

"Huh?" Neuchi and Ten'nyo asked in unison.

"Oh, I get it now," Neuchi backed off a little bit holding her elbows, "Hey I got some ideas!"

The three grouped together in a huddled and then they backed off.

"Okay we can do this right?" Neuchi asked the group.

Both Shinsetsu and Ten'nyo nodded.

"Okay!"

Thirty minutes has passed one mile east of Hoshi's house and Ariel was getting upset.

"There late!" Ariel was stomping on the frozen ground. Good thing her deep red kimono was very warm, her partner had put on his thick tan coat and tan gloves. It went this his dirty jeans and tan shirt. The only thing that clashed was his yellow hard workers hat.

This area of town was left disserted. There were very few nearby houses and they were far enough not to get hit by the crossfire. The ground was littered with human sized rocks, and evergreen bushes. Off to the side the ground stopped. It was a large cliff and at the bottom were sharp pointy human sized rocks lining the ocean.

"Calm down Ariel, panicking like that isn't healthy, it's one of the strategies that known fights use," he calmly stated admiring the light layer for snow on the ground that had collected to his shoes.

"What do you mean Pemebrian-san?"

"Uh, well, I learned this story when I listed the Americas it gores like this: Two Native American tribes were at war, one told the other that they'd attack tomorrow. The enemy tribe believed them and all that day they were on guard ready to strike back. They were on guard all night long and after a day of wearing down the enemy with out even being there. The next morning the enemy tribe that had sent the message attacked and the defending tribe was too tired to defend them selves."

"Wow, Pemebrian-san, you learned so many things, all over this world! Okay I'm ready come at me any time your ready Ten'nyo."

"Ariel, I think you missed the point of the story."

"True, Ariel, I do think you missed the point of the story, but it was a good one," Ten'nyo stated directly behind Pemebrian. Ten'nyo stood beside Neuchi that was holding a pale yellow book.

"The girl that answered the door was your partner?" Ariel shouted, "I thought she was a talkative brainless blonde!"

"Take that back!" Neuchi resorted, "I have a brain! Arrow freak!"

The Ariel verses Neuchi shouting match began, "If I'm an Arrow Freak then you're a Boy!"

"At Least I have a boyfriend! Flat Chest!"

Ariel moved her arms in front of her heart and blushed, "I- why you- you- you're Stupid!" Ariel's face was a glow in the dark red.

"Ariel that's enough, don't you wish to get serious?" Pemebrian asked holding out his soft green book.

"Yes," Ariel nodded, "Any time you're ready Pemebrian-san." Ariel pointed her hand directly at Ten'nyo's heart.

"Neuchi they're getting serious, we should to," Ten'nyo spoke softly to Neuchi, this plan had to work.

A/N:

Sorry the fight starts next time! Sorry if Ariel Seems a little out of charater. I promise you she's not. Right now she really mad at Ten'nyo, she's just alittle furstrated by Neuchi. Incase your wondering (**Spoiler!**) Pemebrian is a world famous carpenter. He's far up enough the chain that he can sit in a room and just draw out the plan with his clients, but prefers to work hands on. He's had jobs allover the world, his current job is to help build The Canada Winter Olympic Stadiums. (**Spoilers end!**) I have school and man is my new schedule scary! The worst parts are Algebra II A, Government, Anatomy & Phys (learn every body part in Latin) that's three classes out of five! And plus the ACT is this year! I better not get sick just in time for the test. Every stupid big test I get sick for! And the MEAP! (You don't need to know any more then it's a big test) I want to go back to easy classes! Please I want to be a second grader again!

Look at my profile to look at the next chapter

**I don't own Zatch Bell**


	14. Forever

Ten'nyo

Chapter 14

Forever

"Neuchi they're getting serious, we should too," Ten'nyo spoke softly to Neuchi, this plan had to work.

--------------

Both Ariel and Ten'nyo pointed there hands at each other. Ariel held hers up lazily while Ten'nyo braced her arm. Ariel made the first move.

"**Aish**!" A spay of arrows launched from Ariel's and showered Neuchi and Ten'nyo. Ten'nyo stopped bracing her arm to grab Neuchi's arm and roll out of the spray of arrows. She rolled and landed with her knee on the ground and the other ready to stand.

"Now!" Ten'nyo shouted.

"**Hevon**!" Neuchi shouted into the pale yellow book, her voice echoed with the tune of more then one voice. Ten'nyo's hand released a large green beam.

The beam missed Ariel directly, but it hit the ground under her. She and Pemebrian flew into the air. Ten'nyo ran at the two and as they crashed back to earth Ten'nyo tried to grab the soft green book.

Pemebrian had to defend the book, "**Aish!**" and with that another spray of arrows where launched and this time they slashed into her back.

Ten'nyo stopped grabbing for the book and fell to her knees on the cold harsh ground holding her shoulders trying to reach for her back.

"Pemebrian-san!" Ariel shouted pushing the in pain Ten'nyo off to the side, "Are you okay?"

Pemebrian got to his feet and nodded.

Neuchi stood in the background having a quite panic attack, what was she supposed to do?

Ten'nyo staggered to her feet and pointed her arm once again at Ariel, "Now!"

"**Hevon**!" A voice in the bushes shouted, before Neuchi could even muster some voice to shout.

Non the less, the green beam came out of Ten'nyo's hand and crashed right into Ariel this time. Ariel skidded for some feet after the blast, getting closer to the cliff.

"Pemebrian-san! The second spell!"

Uh-oh.

"**Aisokage**!" (I-so-ka-gay) Ariel slammed her hand down on the ground.

A scream from a bush caught Ten'nyo's attention next. A large cage with pointed tips pushed out of the ground. It incased the bush.

"No!" Ten'nyo shout still holding her shoulders.

Ariel walked up to the cage, "I know you're in that bush. Get out now!" Ariel commanded. The bush rustled as Shinsetsu popped out first. And he started to pull on a hand still caught in the bush.

Ariel had no clue what to make of what she saw next. Shinsetsu stood with Hoshi leaning on him. Hoshi's legs wore leg braces, under one arm was a crutch and the other was the pale yellow book. Hoshi didn't say a word; she just glared at Ariel. Ten'nyo felt the pain in her back begin to numb, the spell had been released.

"Ten'nyo-sama's partner is…" Ariel trailed off before she said it, but everyone knew what Ariel meant, "So the stupid blonde doesn't have anything to do with this!" she shouted suddenly turning to face Neuchi.

"I'm not stupid! We covered this already Flat Chest!" Neuchi shouted.

"You-you-you Bimbo!" The Ariel verses Neuchi shouting match had returned.

"Bimbo? I'm a Bimbo now? You stupid little s-" Neuchi was cut off as Ten'nyo pushed her out of the way.

"Now!" Ten'nyo shouted again.

"**Hevon**!" Hoshi shouted looking down at the book glowing in her face.

The blast once again hit Ariel, knocking her a couple more feet toward the cliff. Once Ariel was hit the cage started to recede into the ground, "Shinsetsu, move Hoshi some place else, Take Neuchi too!" Shinsetsu nodded helping Hoshi move toward Neuchi that was running at them. Once they met Neuchi grabbed the crutch and began to help carry Hoshi.

Ariel staggered back to her feet, whipping the blood that had started to drip from the corner of her mouth, "Not like this," Ariel began, "Attack!"

"**Aish**!" Pemebrian shouted, and Ariel released yet another spray of arrows, this time they landed on Ten'nyo upper body as she shield her face. One arrow skimmed the top of her head destroying her ponytail.

Ariel's face was down cast, as Ten'nyo staggered back to keep on her feet, she couldn't make out Ariel's expression. It was the water droplet shinning as it fell to earth that alerted Ten'nyo to the face that Ariel was, Ariel was crying.

"I'm not going to lose against you, Ten'nyo-sama. I'll live an eternity, too! I'll rule the Mamodo world, and I'll show everyone that I'm not a lost cause! Even the girl sold to the palace has worth… I'll live forever just like you, and I'll prove that I'm worth something. I-I'm worth something!" Ariel lifted her head and was screaming at Ten'nyo, with tears streaming down her face, "I'll be needed, I'll be worth something to someone." Her small body was shuttering with the tears.

Ariel lowered her face again and backed up, it was an unconscious move to defend her self emotionally. Not a well thought out move to step right to the edge of the cliff. It was sudden, Ariel felt her body slip backward and begin to fall.

"Ariel!" Pemebrian shouted, he was to far to do anything for her.

"Ariel!" Ten'nyo also shouted, ignoring the stabbing pains from the arrows in her arms Ten'nyo through her upper body over the cliff and grasped Ariel's hand. The moment Ten'nyo grabbed Ariel's hand the arrows in her arms faded and the pain started to ebb.

"Stay still I'll pull you up!" Ariel had no choice in the matter. Ten'nyo pulled up to the ground and for a moment they both sat on the cold harsh ground.

"Why'd you help me? If I fell down there I would have been hurt to the point that I'd no longer be able to fight and I'd go back to the Mamodo world.

"Because," Ten'nyo said with a goast smile, "You're a familiar face and I don't want to lose sight of it."

"What does that mean?" Ariel shouted, regaining her composure.

"Living for an eternity hurts. It feels like a couple of days, but the five year old you had just met is now sixty-five. People grow old, and pass you by, and you don't change at all. I have seen so many people pass me by in the flash of an eye, I'm finally on your time and I don't want to lose a minute. Even if it means you hate me."

Ariel just sat there starting into Ten'nyo's eyes, even though she had severed her for years this was the first time she had seen Ten'nyo smile. Ariel's eyes watered, and then she stood, "Fine! A book for a book! You saved today and in return I call this off!" with that she stomped over to Pemebrian's side. "Ten'nyo," Ariel said in a softer voice, "We'll be meeting again. I have no guarantees on what'll happen that time around. By the way the boy, girl and stupid is hiding in that bush." Ariel pointed over her shoulder. With those few words Ariel grabbed Pemebrian's hand and they disappeared.

Neuchi jumped out of the bush first, "Flat chest! Don't you dare call me 'Stupid'! Hey?" Neuchi asked turned toward Ten'nyo, "A. Aren't you cold? You're only wearing that light blue T-shirt and 2. Couldn't she have teleported when she fell of the cliff at anytime?"

Ten'nyo grabbed her bare arms, now that Neuchi mentioned it she was cold.

"Neuchi! Ten'nyo!" Shinsetsu yelled making both of them turn to see him trying to pull Hoshi out of the evergreen bush. Her leg braces had gotten stuck.

A/N:

Ta-dah! I don't think I've finished a Ten'nyo chapter this quick in such a long time! I have been really looking forward to this chapter, Sense I first thought up the story. I have pictures from all different angles of Ten'nyo running to a cliff as Ariel falls. Now here comes the hard part. I have no clue when I'll next update the next chappy. School's starting in four days (excluding today) At least I figured out how to do sailor moon's hair! Yes I'm a meatball head now!

I don't own Zatch bell

Look at my profile for a glimpse of the next chappy.


	15. At the Park

Ten'nyo

Chapter 14

At the Park

"Who picked school to start ad seven? Who? They won't live to see the next day if I have my way!" Neuchi's voice was heard through the guestroom door that Ten'nyo was sleeping in.

Ten'nyo's eye brow twitched as she rolled over to look at the alarm clock reading "6:18" Ten'nyo managed a small "ugh" before getting out of bed and stumbling in a daze to the hall way.

"Neuchi? It's early," Ten'nyo muttered half asleep.

"See? See? Shinsetsu, she agrees with me!" Neuchi had bags under her eyes but enough energy to shout loudly and point at Ten'nyo. Ten'nyo just stood there, unlike Neuchi she didn't have energy this morning.

"She agrees with you because you woke her up," Shinsetsu mumbled, clearly in the same state as Ten'nyo.

"Yeah, yeah you just say that because- Oh my god it's 6:30! We haven't made our breakfast or lunch and we have to leave in fifteen!" Neuchi disappeared leaving a puff of dust in her wake as she disappeared toward the kitchen.

Shinsetsu and Ten'nyo stared at the dust, "okay well I'll make the toast," apparently he was talking to the dust.

Ten'nyo tilted her head and staggered into her room, and her nice, soft, warm comfy bed waiting for her. She feel back asleep on impact.

About nine Ten'nyo had woken up much more naturally and it was Hoshi's turn to be rushed around in the morning. Hoshi's morning was much calmer and quieter though.

Hoshi sat in a wheel chair next to the kitchen table eating pancakes with strawberries on top and strawberry syrup. Hoshi was lucky that she knew the location of her mouth because she wasn't looking at her food, she was admiring the wallpaper.

"Morning Hoshi," Ten'nyo greeted walking by, snapping Hoshi out of her daze.

"Oh, Ten'nyo. Morning. Want some pancakes? Mom's still in the kitchen."

"Oh okay," Ten'nyo walked right into the kitchen and Hoshi's mother was dressed in a professional suite. It was a simple navy blue that fitted to her figure while hiding the stomach area and a straight cut skirt ended just above her knees. "Good morning Mrs. Kodoma." (A/N: **the mother now has a name!** She has a name.)

"Good morning Ten'nyo!" Apparently Hoshi's mother is the only person in this household that wakes up in the morning, "Want some pancakes? We can have regular, strawberry, chocolate, and, and, and yeah that's it."

"I'd like some strawberry pancakes," Ten'nyo had chocolate before in her time with Sam but Sam hadn't treated her to strawberries so she figured she give them a try.

In about fifteen minutes Ten'nyo had a stack of warm fresh strawberry pancakes that were twins with Hoshi's. The strawberry syrup was very sweet but the strawberry with the syrup liked off was actually slightly bitter. Ten'nyo wouldn't be having strawberry pancakes again.

Mrs. Kodoma sat down at the table with her chocolate pancakes. She ate them happily, so happily that a thought crossed Ten'nyo's mind.

What is she? A ten-year-old?

"Okay well we're off!" Mrs. Kodoma shouted to the house as Ten'nyo walked into the halls, "Ten'nyo don't destroy the house while we're gone!" Mrs. Kodoma had Hoshi in her wheelchair almost out the door.

"Where you off to?" Ten'nyo asked. Why couldn't they take her along?

"I'm taking Hoshi off to the physical therapy hospital in the center of the next town over and then I'm going to the office. I work in the same town that Hoshi has physical therapy in so it makes it easier for me to just drop her off for the day there."

"Oh okay."

"There's a bento on the stove when you get hungry. Bye!"

Ten'nyo waved as Hoshi was rolled off into the car and they drove away. So what now?

At first it was fine Mr. Kodoma had left for work before Neuchi and Shinsetsu had left for school so Ten'nyo had the whole place to herself.

There was nothing on TV. Shows intended for preschoolers, and then boring court shows. Nothing was on TV, and no "My Name is Earl" until Thursday.

Being bored Ten'nyo put on her black sweater over her blue T-shirt, and grabbed the bento that Mrs. Kodoma had made. The black sweater had finally been patched, and well done too, thanks to Hoshi. Apparently nothing to do in a hospital really encourages getting better with your hands.

Ten'nyo walked out into the bright outside. Alight layer of snow dusted the frozen ground. Ten'nyo took in a deep breath of the crisp cold air before running on the sidewalk. It's time to learn this town inside and out.

The small town was very cute. European style houses following European houses. They all looked alike, amazing, Ten'nyo would have a hard time finding her way back. Each house had a small area in their front yard that looked designed for a garden in spring. Some had small naked trees and they all had the exact same mailbox in front of there drive way.

A happy squeal caught Ten'nyo's ears. There were more and more of the squeals, they sounded like small children having fun. Ten'nyo followed the squeals to a park right in the middle of the town. An army of small five and six year old stormed the playground.

It was a large playground. The ground was made of red cedar wood chips. A set of polished swing sets had children running over it, a freshly polished slide with small kids doing there best to climb up it the wrong way, mudding up he clean slide. Dome shaped monkey bars, a row of titter tooters, a large round sandbox made of concrete, and off tot the side a large naked oak tree with branches handing over a set of large flat stones in a circle.

And a very cute merry go round moving slowly pushed by small kids that can't run that fast.

Ten'nyo walked right up to the merry-go-round, "Would you like me to push it?"

The small kids stop trying in an instant, "yes! Yes! Yes please!" they shouted.

"Okay," Ten'nyo first started by running with the merry-go-round and once it had gotten fast Ten'nyo excelled the speed by staying put and catching the bars and adding a push.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" all the kids shouted either trying to let go of the bars keeping them attached or hanging on for dear life.

Ten'nyo was right in the middle of pushing when a small kid that didn't fit in with the rest approached her and toughed on her sweater.

The small boy looked six or seven years old and he wore a bug suite, "Can I ride to?"

Without hesitation, "Sure," Ten'nyo stated trying to slow down the merry-go-round with out killing herself.

Once the merry-go-round stopped the boy tried to get on but the others on the merry-go-round already didn't like the idea of a freak in a bug suite joining them.

"Get off freak!"

"Who do you think you are? Bug man?"

"This ride is for cool kids only."

The boy in the bug costume didn't pose any further complaints. He got off and sadly walked off to the swings. Ten'nyo walked the dejected kid walk off to the empty swing and the kids around him laugh and jeer him before emptying the swings near him.

"Big lady would you push us again?"

Ten'nyo turned and glared at the rude children, scarring them into tears. Ten'nyo walked up to the empty swing beside the crying boy.

"Hey what's your name?" Ten'nyo said trying to make small chat with the child. She figured it would be better to avoid the 'what's worng' question sense she had just seen it.

"bug freak," he stated in tears.

"Oh, don't let those kid's get to you, now what's your name. For real this time."

He boy gave a deep sniff before answering, "Steven."

"Hi Steven! I'm Ten'nyo. Neither your name, nor your blonde hair is Japanese, so where'd you come from?"

"No place around here."

"Oh come on, I know your upset, but at least give me some real answers."

"Korea."

"Korea… like the Korea over the ocean?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Um, Miss Ten'nyo why are you being-" Steven was cut off as his stomach growled loudly.

Ten'nyo stared at the boys stomach, she wanted to laugh so badly, "I have a bento, no one's over by the rocks. Do you want to eat it with me?"

"But it's yours," Steven said speaking shyly to his knees.

"But it's better to eat in a group."

Ten'nyo and Steven ate rice balls, hot dog wieners, rolled omelets. Mrs. Kodoma had scored many points by making it huge.

Over the food Steven loosed up.

"Steven what are you doing in Japan, all by yourself?" Ten'nyo asked eating her rice ball.

"Finding a needle in a hey stack. I'm looking for one person some place out in the world. I have no clue what the person looks like or where I'll find him, or even if it's a him. Only I can find that person."

"Steven," Ten'nyo stated downcast.

"hm?" Steven was now into the final rice ball.

"Don't give up."

Steven just smiled back.

Ten'nyo packed up the bento box, there were no leftovers, "I hope we see each other again."

"Same here, bye."

Without further ado Ten'nyo ran off in attempt to find her house. She had figured it out, poor small kid probable didn't even notice that he was talking to another Mamodo the hole time.

Steven on the other hand found the cliff that Ariel and Ten'nyo had fought, he stared out over the ocean. He sighed and wings came out of his bug outfit. He was going to fly across the ocean. Maybe the person he needed was over the sea.

Ten'nyo eventually found her house and she panted as she ran into the house. Ten'nyo washed her bento box in the sink and then rested in front of the TV.

Just in time for Hoshi and Mrs. Kodoma to roll in the front door.

"Hey we're home!"

"Welcome back Hoshi, Mrs. Kodoma."

Mrs. Kodoma rolled Hoshi's exhausted and in pain form into her room and then spoke to Ten'nyo. "Ten'nyo Hoshi's had a long day, apparently she was more stubborn then normal to do the activities. She won't tell me why how 'bout you talk to her please."

What could Ten'nyo do? Ten'nyo agreed any way.

Ten'nyo entered Hoshi's room, "something up?"

Hoshi glanced at Ten'nyo before standing for a big two seconds and collapsing on her bed, "nope just sleepy."

"That's not what I heard from Mrs. Kodoma. So are you going to let me in on the big secret or what?"

"You sure you want to know?" this statement never meant anything good.

Ten'nyo nodded.

"If I never get better then I won't have to go through fighting like that again. I'm not fighting any more monsters."

Ten'nyo could almost feel an avail landing on her head.

A/N:

dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn! Poor Ten'nyo she hit so many walls when it comes to Hoshi. It's so much fun. The start of this fight doesn't seem that natural though…..

in case your curios and don't know this. A Bento is a Japanese lunch box pretty much. Now Hoshi's family names I'm sure right now that's just a big headache. Hirashi is Hirashi Kodoma's first name. Hoshi is not his true kid so she calls him by his first name. Neuchi and Shinsetsu are both Kodomas. And for now I'll leave Mrs. Kodoma's first name in the dark (there's a reason why (no there's not your just being mean!) yes there is! (no there's not)Fine I'll think of one!) and Hoshi's last name is Yuzume. That'll come into play later.

So now that you've been put to sleep…

I don't own Zatch Bell

Visit My profile for a glimpse of the next chappy.

Almost forgot…..! Steven actually belongs to Thank you People who are nice. I'm not really going to take fan Mamodo's though… I just really Like Steven. (Yes I have Thank you people who are nice's permission)

In case you care I'll be posting Reunion later today (most likely about the time of the Teen Titans in Tokyo movie. (Before or after… not sure))


	16. A Reason to Fight and a Reason Not to

Ten'nyo

Chapter 16

A Reason to Fight and a Reason Not to

"If I never get better then I won't have to go through fighting like that again. I'm not fighting any more monsters."

Ten'nyo could almost feel an avail landing on her head.

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

"Are you serious?" Ten'nyo asked doubting what she had just heard. A human partner is meant to be a person that's supposed to understand the Mamodo through their hearts, just like them in every way.

"Yes." Hoshi was looking directly at Ten'nyo. All Ten'nyo could feel was the feeling of her stomach falling to the ground.

"What came to this decision?"

"I refuse to take part in anymore of these."

"Whether you want to take part or not will not mater to opponents, they will laugh at you and burn you to the ground."

"So."

Ten'nyo felt very cold, but looked right into Hoshi's eyes.

"You once said that if your book was destroyed you would disappear and have no claims to become king."

"Yes that's true."

"Why do you care at all? You should just go home, your not needed here."

"I care because it is what my father wished," Ten'nyo lost her ability to continue looking Hoshi in the eyes. "I don't want to home a disappointment."

"That reason doesn't count." Hoshi stated glaring at Ten'nyo.

"Why not?" Ten'nyo regained the ability to look at Hoshi's eyes, Ten'nyo placed a snap on her words.

"Because you're not fighting for a reason that you want."

Everything was gone in Ten'nyo mind, "What would you know?" she shouted. "My father was considered the best of the best! Because I am a girl I was forbidden to prove to my father that I have worth! I will surpass everyone's expectations to prove I am a worthy to be his child. I will complete my father's goal for me!"

"It's just as you said Ten'nyo," Hoshi clammily said closing her eyes. "This is your father's goal, not yours. I won't fight unless you give a reason more then because that is what you were told to do. It's stupid to think that doing only as your father wishes will get you what you want. It's loosing before you begin."

Hoshi rolled over on to her bed to face the wall. Permitting Ten'nyo to leave. Ten'nyo left the room and crawled into her bed. It was only five p.m.

Ten'nyo felt very uncomfortable. Her innards where twisting apart. If a person can say to ignore the wishes and pressures of your parents then that person…

Is very free.

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Neuchi wore a school girls general uniform with a large crème parka with light purple lining. She stood waiting be side a café on Prosperity Street constantly checking her wristwatch.

"Neuchi-tan!" a boy's voice called.

Neuchi turned away from her watch to the direction of the voice, "Toru-kun!" the boy she called to wore a dark blue parka over his dark blue boy's school uniform. "Hey there your late!" Neuchi was happy to see him any ways.

"Yeah about that," Toru looked down and off to the side, Neuchi could tell by the look on his face. "I don't think we should date anymore."

Neuchi's face dropped, "oh, alright. Bye."

"Thanks for understanding." Toru scruffed his hair nervously, "good bye."

Toru walked away and faded into the crowd. Neuchi stood in front of the café with her body shaking slightly, holding in small tears.

A/N:

Man this might just be the shortest Ten'nyo chapter I have ever typed but I got in what I wanted. There is a reason for the break up between some no named guy, so please don't think that's totally random. (**Spoiler-** Neuchi goes through boyfriends very fast, and she only hurts when they break up with her)

Anyway I've had a hard time lately and that's the reason for the late chappy update. I'm trying to spit out all the chappters I feel I have held captive from you guys for a long time now. I feel very mean and unfair for being a jerk and not updating. The reason for hell is on my profile if you care.

Please review, because I love reviews (no other reason really)

Glimpes the next chappy on my profile

I don't own Zatch Bell.

I feel bad about it being short and me not posting in so long so here's a fun little bonus plus the behind the sense thing I haven't done for a while.

What happens when no directing is happing?

Ten'nyo is in her trailer singing Nauty girl to mirror.

Kida is stressing out over homework, homework, life, and homework and did Kida mention homework?

Yumi is throwing pies at people (I'm sure you have no clue who Yumi is )

Keikuko is fighting over a stuffed doll with Tamura.

Katana is running around scaring people with her sword.

The majestic twelve for some reason keeps popping in trying to get into the fanfic…  
Lady Suzan: Yay were finally in it!

Other 11: yeah!

Kida: and now your screen time is over, bye.

M 12: already?

Eb (remember my brother?) is pulling at Kida's hair as she's stressing out over homework. And egging on fights

Dad rambling on random numbers about scheduling and work, and Kida's homework (there's a repeating theme some where in here.

Hoshi is playing football (American kind) with random high school boys

Shinsetsu is learning dirty words through a dictionary

Neuchi is in a female gang

And Wazawai is a flower gardner.

And my weird thing:

"yeah about that," Toru looked down and off to the side, Neuchi could tell by the look on his face. "I don't think we should date anymore."

Neuchi: -breaks out laughing-

Me: CUT! Neuchi what's going on?

Neuchi: nothing sorry

Me: all right retake aaaaaannnnndddd ACTION!

"Yeah about that," Toru looked down and off to the side, Neuchi could tell by the look on his face. "I don't think we should date anymore."

Neuchi: -her checks puff out- HAHAHAHA!

Me: Neuchi!

Neuchi: sorry, sorry.

Me: Retake! And Action!

"Yeah about that," Toru looked down and off to the side, Neuchi could tell by the look on his face. "I don't think we should date anymore."

Neuchi: HAHAHAHAHA!

Me: Neuchi!


	17. Healing the Heart

Ten'nyo

Chapter 17

Healing the Heart

The house was rather quite. Six p.m. on a school night and the only noise was Mrs. Kodoma flipping through the channels on TV. The front door clanged open and Neuchi stumbled in. She had the same happy expression on her face she always had.

"I'm home!" Neuchi called. She was loud enough that into the guest room Ten'nyo heard and pulled herself out of bed.

"Welcome honey, I wasn't expecting you back for another hour." Mrs. Kodoma smiled over her shoulder.

Ten'nyo walked out of the guest room and toward Neuchi, "welcome back."

There was a strange glint in Neuchi's eyes. Neuchi's cold hand was suddenly on Ten'nyo's wrist. "Into the kitchen!"

"Huh?" Ten'nyo wore a confused and startled expression.

"Oh, so that's why she's home early… yet another break up," Mrs. Kodoma sighed returning to the TV.

In the kitchen Neuchi pulled out a galleon tube of chocolate Ice cream and forced into Ten'nyo's arms. "Grab two spoons and put the ice cream on the table, I'll get the hot chocolate ready."

"uhhhh… sure?" Ten'nyo followed orders as Neuchi started boiling hot water and pulled out a huge bucket of hot chocolate mix.

Once everything was ready both Ten'nyo and Neuchi had a hot chocolate and the bucket of ice cream between them.

"And now…" Neuchi smiled.

Ten'nyo merely stared confused.

"We pig out!"

"Huh?" Ten'nyo shouted watching Neuchi dig her spoon directly into the tube.

"Oh common this is my tube of ice cream, we won't get in trouble of eating out of the conaitner."

"Eating this much ice cream is bad for the figure…" Ten'nyo stared at the ice cream.

"So? It's breakup remidy!" Neuchi dug a fresh spoon full of ice cream and popped it in her mouth, "It's no fun to eat alone, now eat!" Ten'nyo followed orders and ate until Neuchi's gut started to hurt.

"now for part two."

There's more?

Neuchi dragged Ten'nyo up the stares into Neuchi's room by the wrist. Neuchi deposited Ten'nyo right at the door way and messed with stereo and it blasted upbeat songs.

"And now we sing and dance!" Neuchi yelled over the stereo, loud as it could be.

Neuchi danced like a complete idiot. She jumped around, did the robot, jumped around. Ten'nyo didn't look that much better. Waltzing to "Unwritten" all by herself looked very stupid, and made Ten'nyo a bright red.

Ah but the fun could not last for long. Neuchi screamed "I WANNA HEAL! I WANNA FEEL!" right as Hoshi had finally limped all the way up the stairs on her crutches, she slammed the door open. The slam could no be heard over Neuchi and the stereo. Hoshi limped forward, right in front of the stereo and shut it off.

"AH HOSHIWHY'D YOU DO THAT?" Neuchi yelled at the top of her lungs, clearly not realizing she was loud.

"Please don't yell at me." Hoshi whimpered moving her hands toward her ears.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?"

"YOU'RE LOUD!"

"Oh, I thought I was talking. What brings you up here?"

"You were to loud, you do realize my room is right under your right?"

Neuchi looked at the carpet, "the more the merrier!"

Neuchi blasted the stereo again, "What I done was never real! SOMEWHERE I BELONG!" Neuchi grabbed Hoshi's wrist and forced them to sway in beat with the song.

Ten'nyo sat out of the way.

Neuchi took note of this and pulled Ten'nyo away from her little coiner and forced Ten'nyo to jump up and down. Hoshi had stopped swaying her hands, so Neuchi went to fix that so Ten'nyo stopped jumping.

Somehow this got Neuchi mad. "OKAY THAT'S IT!" Neuchi yelled over the stereo turning off "Hon De Replay" "I'M TAKING YOU GUYS OUT FOR SOME REAL FUN AND WHAT EVER HAS YOU GUYS BUMMED WILL BE FIXED GOT IT?" Both Ten'nyo and Hoshi could tell Neuchi wasn't aware that she didn't have to yell over the stereo any more. Their poor ears.

It's eight at night, Monday night, and Neuchi pulls to very confused girls out the door, crutches and all.

Mrs. Kodoma half-heartedly called after them, "Be back by nine!"

Neuchi dragged them to the only mall in town. It's time for Neuchi's favorite hobby… _Boy Hunting_. Right at the door Neuchi crashed into Shinsetsu.

"What are you guys up to?" Shinsetsu asked regaining his blance.

"Girl stuff, you go home, your late!" Neuchi shouted dragging Ten'nyo and Hoshi right passed him.

"Uh, okay?" Shinsetsu turned to wave at the poor victims.

Neuchi and the other two stood in front of one of the T-shirt shops, next to the blue jean shop, next to the blue jean shop, next to the T-shirt shop. Watching guys pass by.

"Look at that guy," Neuchi whispered to Ten'nyo, "he's so hot and he is such a hot rod about it. Look at the way he's wearing a T-shirt in this weather.

"Well if he shops here, how would he be able to wear any thing else?" Ten'nyo sighed.

Hoshi had the same option look across her face. Neither were exactly trilled to come to a sub empty mall during the school to look at guy in parkas or idiots.

"Common you guys have no tastes! Guys are hot and that's all that matters!"

"I rather have a guy with brains." Both Ten'nyo and Hoshi stated insyic making them glance at each other and look away.

"You two act-"

"Hoshi! Oh my god it's been so long!" a girl with died red hair and natural black hair growing in the roots approached at a running speed. The girl grabbed one of Hoshi's hands away from the crutches and pulled he away from the group.

"Again in one night by two people, this might be a new record." Hoshi sighed trying to keep up with her crutches.

"Getsuki! Return Hoshi in half an hour!" as a side note Neuchi muttered, "I bet she didn't hear me."

"Who was that?"

"Hoshi's best friend while she was at school."

"Oh…"

"Speaking of Hoshi, mind telling me what's going on between you two?"

A/N:

bun dun dun! I'll leave that right here. I had more planed but I can't type any more (at the end of my string) hope you liked it. I don't post Ten'nyo twice a day that often, this is also pretty short for one of these chappies…

I don't own Zatch Bell

My profile has a preview of the next chappy and most importantly REVIEW!

My weird thing:

Me: Hoshi you are still handicapped and you're being dragged around okay?

Hoshi: how will I not fall over?

Me: you can walk you figure it out.

Hoshi: alright….

Me: ACTION!

It's eight at night, Monday night, and Neuchi pulls to very confused girls out the door, crutches and all.

Hoshi: -falls over-

Me: okay retake! ACTION!

It's eight at night, Monday night, and Neuchi pulls to very confused girls out the door, crutches and all.

Hoshi: -falls over-

Me: Hoshi, gravity isn't on your side is it?


	18. Getsuki that Never happened

Ten'nyo

Chapter Eighteen

Getsuki… that Never Happened…

"Getsuki! Return Hoshi in half an hour!" as a side note Neuchi muttered, "I bet she didn't hear me."

"Who was that?"

"Hoshi's best friend while she was at school."

"Oh…"

"Speaking of Hoshi, mind telling me what's going on between you two?"

Ten'nyo glanced to the side, Neuchi figured it put, not that it was a secret but still… "Nothing's going on. What makes you say that?"

"Oh please don't be fake with me, I know something's going on. You two are pretty good together so what's making everyone so awkward?"

"Nothings wrong," Ten'nyo clammily insisted.

Neuchi sighed, "we aren't going anywhere."

Hoshi was dragged by Getsuki off to the food court and the two of them sat at a table. Several restaurants had closed for the night and only a few people now walked by.

"Hoshiithasbeensolong! Whathaveyoubeendoingsenseyouleftschool? Areyougoingback? ThoughIbetitwillbehardtore-enterthewayyouarenow. Howwasyourbirthday? Iamso-o-o-o-osorryImissed it. Didyouhavefun? Whowasthescarygirlwithpurplehairandstrangeeyes? Werethoseherrealeyesor weretheycontacts? Neuchihasgottensotall! How'sShinsetsu-tan? Ihaven'tseenhiminthelongesttimeeither. And-"

"Getsuki…. I don't know half of what you just asked. Please one question at a time…" Hoshi sighed leaning on the table, holding her head.

Getsuki leaned over the table to the point were she could've kissed Hoshi, if that were her plan, "something the matter?" she asked in a cutesy voice.

"Oh it's nothing." Hoshi sighed.

"You're acting like you had a fight with a friend of yours. You've always acted like this then you've had a fight. So what's the matta?"

"A lot of strange stuff happened my birthday."

"That's a start now tell me whats up."

"nope." Hoshi stated bluntly.

Getsuki changed off into her own little world. Fake tears streaming down her face she yelled to the world, "WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS SENSE WE WERE MIDDLE SCHOOL AND HERE YOU WON'T TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPING! IS IT BECAUSE I WASN'T ABLE TO TALK TO YOU AFTER THE ACCIEDENT? I AM SOO SORRY! OR IS IT THE TIME THAT I GAVE YOU SOME BEER AND WE GOT DRUNK AND THE COPS CHASED US BECAUSE WE MADE FACES AT THEM!?"

"We never did that…" Hoshi sat as a stone, she need to say something other wise this wouldn't stop. "alright, short version. That "scary purple haired girl" and I had a moral fight. She's… um caght in the middle of something and I have to help her with it and she has no real reason to be caught in what she's doing. So it's like I'm wasting my time, I had no choice in the matter, she does and she wants to go ahead because she's told to." Hoshi spoke quietly resting her check on her hand, glancing off to the side.

Getsuki clam now rocked back and forth in her chair, keeping her eyes steady with the table. "Well, it sounds a little like following ideals set by others. Like this mess is something conceived by her parents right?"

Hoshi nodded.

"it's not that easy to escape a trap laid by family, if you go against them you are hurting the people that will always have to be your shield. I mean. In the future today's boyfriend won't be there for you and maybe I won't either but family has always been there and always will. Maybe I'm going off a bit, but perhaps your scary friend just doesn't know what she wants yet. Give it a shot." Getsuki finished and smiled.

"You are so weird." Hoshi worded so delicately, it was as if a blunt axe had hit Getsuki's head.

Getsuki gave a hearty sniff, "gee aren't you a kind soul. I mean…" thick streams of tears pour down her face, "I trying my hardest to give some sort of explanation when I only know three details. Or ARE YOU JUST BEING MEAN BECAUSE OF THE TIME WE WENT TO THAT FAM ON THE SCHOOL FEILD TRIP AND TRIPPED YOU INTO A COW PIE?! OR THE TIME THAT I GOT MAD AT YOU AND I GRABBED YOUR NEFCK AND KISSED YOU?!"

"We never went to a farm and two you've never kissed me."

"Oh. I can fix that." Getsuki leaned over the table and harshly grabbed the back of Hoshi's head, bringing them close together.

Somehow Hoshi's hand managed to move quick enough to give a loud slap. Getsuki retreated to her half of the table and Hoshi held her locket over her heart panting and tears forming in her eyes.

"Clam down." Getsuki laughed holding her cheek, "I can't have roomers about me kissing girl reach my boyfriend. 'sides I don't roll like that."

"Boyfriend? You still dating Aburaji?" Hoshi still holding her heart questioned.

"Oh no, we broke up about two weeks after your accident. I'm dating Yujiro, oh you wouldn't know him though. He moved here about two months ago."

"oh…" somehow this made Hoshi feel a little cold.

Neuchi and Ten'nyo hadn't moved an inch.

"Common Ten'nyo! Tell me already! What's going on!" Neuchi shouted failing her arms hopelessly.

"Nothing is happing…" Ten'nyo sighed. Her ears hurt.

"What's happing?" a bright and cheery voice chirped in right beside them.

Both Ten'nyo and Neuchi jumped, Hoshi was standing in her crutches glory, smiling broadly.

"Nothing?" Neuchi and Ten'nyo stated slowly.

"Okay then. We should go home. Mom must be supper mad. We were to be back by nine, it's ten forty-five."

After a quick ten minuet run, or drag in Hoshi's case, Neuchi, Ten'nyo and Hoshi walked through the front door quietly as possible, quite steps, quite steps, quite steps….

"And where HAVE YOU THREE BEEN?" Mrs. Kodoma growled from the sofa.

"UH, Hoshi met an old friend and we had to wait on her." Neuchi pointed at Hoshi, sweating.

"Oh don't you blame it all on me!" Hoshi retorted.

"I DON'T CARE WHOSE FALT IT IS!" Mrs. Kodoma seemed to grow exponentially and the three girls were shrinking in her flaming aura, "WHEN I TELL YOU TO BE HOME, I MEAN **COME HOME**! YOU WILL ALL BE PUNISHED! NEUCHIYOU WILL STAY UP UNTILL ALL OF YOUR HOMEWORK IS DONE AND TOMORROW YOU WILL KNOCK DOWN THE SPIDER WEBS IN THE ATIC!" Neuchi flinched at the thought of spiders, evil, creepy crawly, spiders. "HOSHIYOU WILL WAKE UP BEFORE NEUCHIANDSHINSETSU! YOU WILL COOK THEIR BREAKFAST FOR THE NEXT TWO DAYS!" Hoshi groaned, her anti morning person-ness ruled her with an iron fist. "TEN'NYOWHEN I COME HOME TOMORROW ALL THE WINDOWS IN THIS HOUSE WILL BE CLEANED! INSIDE AND OUT! THERE WILL NOT BE A SMUG! DO ALL OF YOU GOT IT?" How on earth she figured out Ten'nyo disliked the cold was beyond her.

"Yes, ma'am" they muttered insink, and crawled off to their rooms.

Before Ten'nyo entered her room Hoshi stopped her.

"Hey, uh, Ten'nyo?" Hoshi stated awkwardly.

"Hun?"

"Getsuki, she told me some stuff and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have chewed you out like that." Hoshi spoke glancing to the wall.

Ten'nyo just stood for a second, "then what do you plan to do?"

"Get better and you can figure it out as we go."

Ten'nyo stood with her hand on her doorknob, this was a little strange, "Um, thanks?"

A questioning look grew over Hoshi's face, "What's up? Don't say thank you much?"

"… I'm going to bed, I have windows to clean."

To the end of the fight Ten'nyo walked into her room and clonked out in legendary speed.

A/N:

And that's the end to the fight. What'll happen next!? Flowers will grow from Hoshi's head? Ten'nyo will met Wonrei and steal him from liens arms!? (just watched the episode… in love with Wonrei again! Yay!!!!) ah none of that will happen, but it's fun to say! I love making people energetic and all over the place. Sorry if you thought it was going yuri on you there. If you thought it was going yuri but kept reading anyway… **THANK YOU**!

okay I am sorry for being super, super late with the chapter. On the plus side I'm finally off my dayquil (and nighquil…) I can function on my own! Yay! (ugh headache…) I don't care any more… Nothing more to say. Good night.

On my profile is the preview for the next chappy. (maybe not right away.. cuz I feel really slow)

I don't own Zatch Bell. Can't spell bell right on the first time over… some how it's always beel when I type it.

I typed this note he day I finished the chapter, before I had troubles downloading….

A strange thing that's not my normal weird thing:

Where did Getsuki go when she left the mail?

"I'm home!" Getsuki called.

Upon entering she was greeted by a man wearing a blanket as a cape, "I AM NAPOLEON!"

"Why you say that, dad?"

"BECAUSE _**GOD**_ TOLD ME SO!"

A boy about Getsuki's age hopped up, "Stop saying that! I SAID NO SUCH THING!"

…………………………..

………………………….

And now you know why…………………..


	19. I wish Myself a happy Birthday

Ten'nyo

Bonus chappy!

**Kida:** SURPRISE IT'S A BONUS CHAPPY!

**Ten'nyo**: why are we throwing a party?

**Neuchi**: yeah…. I mean… turkey day was last week and Christmas is two weeks away. You passes your algebra 2 by a hair, but you celebrated by sleeping the five day week end. Nothing is happing to day. It's just the third.

**Kida**: exactly! We are celebrating the third!

**Hoshi**: a holiday for the third? What's going on?

**Shinsetsu**: I think I have it figured out…

**Kida**: -strangles Shinsetsu- don't tell them! But thanks for remembering.

**Hoshi**: hey why are you using "- -" for actions instead of stars?

**Kida**: oh because the stars don't show up when I post chapies.

**Neuchi:** so get to the point, why are we here.

**Kida**: nope you have to figure that out on your own.

**Neuchi**: are you evil?

**Kida**: very much so. Now when's your birthdays?

**Hoshi**: January

**Neuchi:** August 19th

**Shinsetsu**: May 5th

**Ten'nyo**: the 20th of the yellow moon.

**All:** pause….

**Neuchi**: yellow moon?

**Ten'nyo**: well yeah, Arial's birthday is the 15th of the moon.

**Neuchi**: green? Yellow? Moons?

**Ten'nyo**: isn't your month system based on the moons as well? I figured that each of your months were the names of the moon phases.

**Neuchi**: no… well sort of but not quite…

**Ten'nyo**: what do you mean?

**Neuchi**: we have 13 moon phase in a year, but 12 months in a year so it's just confusing a guess.

**Ten'nyo**: oh, our months are based on the moons. There are 9 moons, each moon phase lasts 47 days, each year is 423 days.

**Hoshi**: that's a really long year…

**Ten'nyo**: it is?

**Shinsetsu**: compared to 365 days, yeah.

**Ten'nyo**: huh, I never how long a year is.

**Kida**: how did you miss it?

**Ten'nyo**: never occurred that it would be different.

**Neuchi**: neither green nor yellow is a real month on earth so how can we figure when your birthday is?

**Ten'nyo**: I don't know

**Shinsetsu**: got me.

**Hoshi**: math… There are three things I fear that wacky nurse at the hospital, early mornings, and math.

**Kida**: your kidding me! Today of all days your going to make me figure out when Ten'nyo's birthday would be?!

**Hoshi**: well sure, you're the one that decided that Mamodo years are really weird.

**Kida**: I did?

**Neuchi**: you just wrote it didn't you?

**Kida**: so not fair. -sigh- Ten'nyo what day did you leave the Mamodo world.

**Ten'nyo**: the 26th of the orange moon.

**Kida**: and you showed up here on the 21st of December… what is the order of the moons?

**Ten'nyo**: white, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, and black.

**Kida**: well okay… -sighs and mutters to herself- 26 minus 21 equals 5 and that makes 5 days go away from November so the first of orange is Nov. 25 and the last is Jan. 11 so next day is yellow and mutter, mutter, mutter.

After an half hour of Kida talking to herself and the Ten'nyo cast enjoying Kida's cake and pop (sorry is you ain't from over here, but this is soda…) Kida was finally able to declare the answer.

**Kida**: I figured it out!

**Ten'nyo**: so what day is my birthday?

**Kida**: you know that sounds really weird right?

**Ten'nyo**: now that I think of it…..

**Kida**: I'll tell you the answer if you… NOT YOUSHINSETSU! Can figure out this simple riddle.

**Hoshi**: OH GOD! SHE'S BEEN TALKING TO DR. RIDDLES!

**Kida**: no…. any here it is. It is the first Sunday after the December. The third. What is today?

**Ten'nyo** **cast**: blank stare

**Kida**: I hate you! -storm off-

**Hoshi:** maybe we should've told her that we know today's her birthday?

**Neuchi**: and wreck this perfect tantrum?

**Shinsetsu**: your acting funny, your not suppose to act strange until later in the plot.

**Neuchi**: in time in the next ten chapters?

**Hoshi**: looks at typed plot Kida keeps by the computer, well this next event will be contained in one chapter and after that the next event might take three followed by something that might take one actually looks like two things will be contained in just one. And then a super big event that'll take maybe three to four chapters followed by the start of you acting weird. Was that ten chapters?

**Shinsetsu**: close enough, nine I think it was.

**Neuchi**: oh. Okay. Why does she keep the plot by the computer where random people can see it?

**Hoshi**: not that many people are going to pop out of her computer screen and read the plot.

**Shinsetsu**: I guess we should apologies and give her our birthday present.

**Ten'nyo** and I want to know what day my birthday is on!

**Ten'nyo** **cast**: Kida happy birthday!

**Kida**: Shinsetsu, you told them.

**Shinsetsu**: nope, they just felt like being mean.

**Kida**: oh

**Ten'nyo** **cast**: -hands Kida a birthday card-

**Kida**: -opens card- 'happy birthday, drop by the dry cleaners to pick up your favorite fancy dress. We paid for the cleaning.' I don't have a fancy dress that I take to the dry cleaners…

**Ten'nyo** **cast**: then Which Kida Yuki's dress did we pay for?

At the dry cleaners an old lady hunched over a table. "Thank you Mr. Kita Yuri. You know you have some very nice young friends. They paid the dry cleaning for your dress."

**Kita** **Yuri**: ah, I don't have any friends like that. No one else is supposed to know that I wear a dress in my free time.

**Ten'nyo** **cast**: I donno.

**Kida**: any way thanks for the card. Birthdays go like this. Green 15 is march 17th and yellow 20 February 1st.

**Neuchi**:…………… AH THAT MEANS TEN'NYO'S BRITHDAYS RIGHT AROUND THE CONER!

**Hoshi**: lets see, we went to the mail last night and that was January… 27th…

**Ten'nyo**: yay I want to have an earth birthday party. Wait who would come to it? -Thinks, thinks harder and a dark aura grows over Ten'nyo- the only person that might even consider come would be Arial. I don't have many friends….

**Shinsetsu**: there, there Ten'nyo-chan. It's okay. We'll all come.

**Kida**: very uplifting. You need to practice before you make Ten'nyo cry.

A/N: yeah this is pretty lame for a bonus chappy, but at least you know that everything in the story isn't just random and I have a pretty solid plot. Still fixing up areas here and there. Even if your scared listen to this: I HAVE A PLOT FOR REUNION! Isn't that scary :) even though to day really is my birthday I will be throwing an internet party next week end. If you want to come shot me a PM. (requirement: yahoo IM... don't worry it's free and simple.) More the merrier.

The birthday's were based on the color of the Mamodo's books. Zatch's book is a straight red which means the 1st of the red moon or October 8th. Tia is a strong orange so she'd be about November 25 to the 30th. Kanchome is yellow so he's about January 17th and Ponygon is a lighter orange so he's in the middle of the month making him early December. (yes I figured this out all the way) and the Mamodo new year is February 20th and each year events are pushed back 58 days.

I don't own Zatch bell, I'll post the preview for the next chapter on my profile and PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. Halfway Across the Ocean

Ten'nyo

Chapter 20

Halfway Across the Ocean

Across the ocean Steven in his beetle suit flew slowly. The sun beat over his head and no more birds reached out this far into the ocean. Steven had no idea of which he was pointing any more with the sun directly over head, he could be going in a circle and would never be any the wiser until the sun leaned to the west.

He had attempted to drink the ocean water but it tasted nasty and salty, in fact it made him thirstier, he had finally learned what the saying 'water water every where, but not a drop to drink,' meant. He had attempted to catch a fish, following the example of the birds. He had swooped low and scanned the surface, he had found a fish and then he found one! He tried to just yank it off the surface of the water he fell in and missed the fish. He had meant to get back up, fly and try again, but wet wings don't fly that well. So he was trapped in the ocean and was forced to spend a whole day resting on his stomach to dry his wings.

Steven's vision was blurring and his body was swaying, why was it so hot? At the start of the journey he would have killed to have something warm and now all he wanted was ice water, perhaps he had gotten a fever for the stress? And maybe that smoking objet in the distance was also an illusion? All it was a slight bubble on the horizon releasing a stream of white and gray smoke. Well a smoke means a fire and a fire means people right? With nothing else to point him any which way Steven flew to the smoke, praying for some life, food and water.

He struggled for each breath, it made his cheat hurt and his eyes sight was leaving him more and more each minute, but at lest that bubble in the horizon was getting closer and closer. It appeared to be a line of small islands, the smoke was now blowing over him, it was a sickening rotten egg smell forcing Steven to fly closer to the water to avoid the gasses, suffocating him. It was getting closer and closer.

All of a sudden his enter body shook roughly, and his vision was entirely lost, along with al conscious thought. Into the sea Steven fell and rocked by the waves Steven slept.

The ocean was in a kind mood, not letting he friend it had made in the several pass days fall into its depths. The ocean rocked Steven gently slowly bringing him closer and closer to the smoking island. The sun had set and risen again and Steven had not fallen into the ocean yet. He was yards away from the cost now, low tide had softer waves (A/N: I don't know if that's true, I just can't kill him though) and gently pushed him onto the shore.

Two hours passes and the tide had not rushed back in, Steven continued to sleep with the waves licking his legs. Small children gathered around him, poking him with a stick. They all had tanned skin, dark hair and brown eyes.

"Is he dead?" one small child asked.

"No he's alive," a second child muttered watching his chest rise and fall.

A third child picked up a near by stick and poked Steven, "Are you sure '_its_' human?"

They all looked at each other and blankly thought for a moment, and then ran away shrieking, and screaming, "**IT'S A MONSTER! IT'S A BUG MONSTER OF THE OCEAN!**"

The children ran, screaming pass a mid teen girl with her dark hair pulled in a long pony tail resting in the middle of her upper back, "a… bug monster?" she muttered, and she began walking the opposite direction of the screaming children.

The children had attracted some of the older children from around the shore. One of them was a twelve-year-old boy who happened to live near by. "Okay this should wake 'im." He grounds dragging a large metal bucket of cold water with chunks of ice in it.

On the count of three all the boy helped dump the cold water on Steven.

"YAH!" He shouted, that water stung him.

"So, the freaks awake." The boy holding the bucket laughed.

"What are you? So kinda hobo?" another boy took his bare foot and pressed it against Steven's face.

Awe, this was no different then in Japan, no Japanese feet didn't smell.

"So bug boy!" the boy with the bucket demanded, " you're on _our_ beach and we ani't going to let you sleep on it. So here's what you have to do. You have to go to your mama and get us something for a snack. You got it?"

"uh, um but…" Steven tried to respond.

"OH, a tough squirt! Boys, you know what we do to tough squirts?"

The boys around him smirked and the bare foot boy put his tennis shoes back on. So not good.

The boy with the bucket took the bucket and raised it over his head and with full force brought it down on Steven. Steven had no energy and could only lay and the small boys attacked. He laid crumpled into a ball and his arms up over his head and his eyes watering.

"YOU BRATS! GET AWAY FROM THAT KID!" shouted the girl that had been passed by the screaming children earlier. " TOMAS! TOMMY! EVAN! JAMES! KENDRA!"

The boys looked at the boy holding the bucket, " Kenny, you're name's 'Kendra?' that's a girls name…"

"I hate you Sabrina!" the boy-er-short haired girl yet to hit puberty, shouted and pointed and the longhaired teen before running away in tears.

"Kenny is a girl?"

"You know I always thought something was strange about hi-her, h-she never once went to the restroom with us on school trips."

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY--" Sabrina began shouting to chase off the last few boys, but the bag that had washed up beside Steven glowed.

"HAUNTED EVIL BAG!" the boys shouted and ran.

Sabrina jumped back, and truthfully wanted to run. In stead shakily she walked over to the ocean, got on her hands and knees, "G-G-G-Grea-at sp-sp-sprit of th-he-he- o-o-ocean, do not, do not k-k-kill m-m-me for s-s-sav-a-ing this p-p-poor boy, pl-pl-please don't k-k-kill me, please?"

Great… and this person's suppose to help him? Steven tilted his head on the sand and sighed, "I don't thin this is a sign that the ocean is mad you." Steven couldn't stand to show her it was just his book.

"ssshhh, the ocean didn't send a glowing bag at you, it was directed at me when I stepped into to save you. I just know it! Oh great ocean sprit."

Steven lifted his head inch above the sand and left it fall. At least she had some intuition, it _is_ directed at her, that's for sure. A small idea hit him, maybe this would work, and "I am a sprit of another land that had been saved by the ocean. That bag is a possession of mine and only a person that can activate the glow can read it. Please pick it up and read through it." Steven sighed and laded face first in the sand.

Sabrina dashed to the glowing bag and delicately took a yellow book out. She scanned page after page, and not a word popped at her, "I can't read this, the language of the gods is to hard." And then she stopped on a single page were the words glowed the same color as the book, against the unreadable blue words. "This one word…"

"Great, I found my partner, they called you Sebrina right?"

"Oh, yes, my lord."

"A. Please don't call me that again. B. hhheeeeelllllppp." Suddenly, like a light flicked on Sebrina noticed that Steven was beaten to a pulp, soaked in water, a strange growl emitted from his stomach, he looked sunburned and dehydrated.

"You don't look that Godly."

--------------------------------------

Sabrina carried Steven to her home and pulled a guest bed out from under her bed, cleaned his cuts, rubbed some alovera gel on his burn and let him sleep. She let him sleep for about an hour before giving him water and Jell-O water. Before letting him rest once again. Once he was asleep again and Sebrina sat at her desk and examined large textbooks full of medical mumbo-jumbo. "Okay I made him eat even though he needs his rest over the sleep and it was the Jell-O water, peach favor because it gives instant calories for starvation. Also you don't pose the risk of hurting the stomach because it's gentle... This is a remedy for the stomach flu for people that haven't eaten in days because they toss it. Why am I using this on a starving person?" she grabbed her head and shook it, and then flipped through her other text book and hit the starvation chapter, "Oh, you don't want to over feed them when they haven't eaten… I hate this stuff. I get it at the same time I don't!"

Sabrina glanced at Steven snoring, "I didn't even get his name before he clonked out… I guess he can be, 'Buzzy' the sprit of another land might not like such a cute name though. "'Buz-buz' then… no that's cuter." Sebrina stopped fretting and glanced at the book. "The language of the gods, and I can read it? Why is that? What's going on?" she muttered flipping through the pages, pausing again on the on word she could read. All she could do was sigh until 'Buz-buz' woke up.

Sabrina woke Steven Up at dusk again o feed him more Jell-O water and layer more alovera, a sick persons conscious moments are just as awake as their sleeping moments, and he promptly feel back against the pillow again. It wasn't until the next morning Steven woke up on his own, he was hungry, his burns were gone, along with the cuts and the sever thirst. A couple quick glances told Steven the story.

Sabrina had taken him to her home, given him a bed, and judging by the way she was asleep at her desk, not her bed, she had stayed awake all night looking after him. "Even though she kind weird, she really nice in a way. heh-heh." Steven laughed grabbing the blanket he had kicked off his bed and tossed it over her shoulders.

Exploitation time! First he checked out Sabrina's room, ne of the draws were open and a large book poked out, pulling the draw open it was a large book about all the bugs on earth. He skimmed the pages it had everything from butterflies to houseflies.

Next, he wandered around the house. It was big, the walls were panted with a light blue and the floor was a deep blue, the ceiling was white and pictures lined the wall with dolphins and other sea creatures Steven just happened to miss on his journey. A woman with a business hair cut was dashing out the door, gathering papers, attempting to sip her coffee, writing desperately on a piece of paper in the air and speak into a clam shell sized cell phone.

Wow what a talented lady! Sorry I have a case today, some idiot shot his friend when he was out hunting, the family of the victim is demanding it's murder, oh lord I have been working on this case so hard. You'll have to introduce your self to Sabrina later. She won't be to shocked, we let her know you were coming. Okay I have leave the house. **WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M ON A CELL PHONE**?! Oh, never mind. Well I still should let you off. Talk to you later." And with that the phone was off, the coffee mug was in the sink, the papers were gathered, the paper was written, the clamshell had stopped speaking back and out the door she was.

Outside the door she stopped and muttered to herself, "We… did tell her that we wanted her to met a potential suitor the last time we had dinner right? Or was that the time I told her that we were going to Oregon in march? Did I even tell her that? When was the last time we had dinner? Oh. When I told her the divorce fell through and Jack and I were still married. That was two, three, no more like four months ago. Oh well Jake will have to deal with Sabrina's heart attack, when he picks her up from the house."

In the kitchen Steven glanced at the clock with a light blue border, 5:53 a.m. "This place lights up a lot sooner then Japan, where on earth am I?" Steven walked around the kitchen and opened the cool fridge and saw food. Suddenly the food vanished. "I feel sooo much better!" Steven smiled next was the living room.

In the living room several tapes were piled on the ground, they were all titled, "S's, don't touch! Naruto" some said "hidden mist, next to it, others said "chuunin," chuunin was divided into "test one, test two, prelims and finals" Steven looked up and smiled, "I have no clue what any of this means."

He popped in the tape labeled 'prelims.' Some how a crashing noise woke Sabrina. She staggered into the living room to see Buzzy jumping up and down cheering for Shino, the guy with bugs coming out of his face. "STUPID FLASH BACKS GET TO THE FIGHT!"

Sabrina grabbed the remote and stopped the tape, "Buz-Buz, let me sleep. And clean up the chairs you knocked over." A quick scan of the room revealed the knocked over chairs laying waste the room.

"Buz-buz?" Steven muttered.

"Buzzy, you never told me your name. Now, tell me the whole story with the book."

A/N:

Wow that went A LOT longer then I planed it. I hate winter Pelage Desirue this week? Stomach flu… ugh. Still can't eat all my food... or half a can of soup for that matter. Sigh. Anyway preview of next chappy on my profile. I meant to post this Sunday but I got kicked off computer.

I am alway sick, or studing or something so I am sorry. and Hana-chan? I don't think Sabrina came out the way you thought she shoud be at all... I just had to give her some Hawaii spirite. I ALSO FORGOT THE BOOK COLOR! tell me what it is and i will change it right

I don't own Zatch Bell

Please review

And my Internet is slow. (I just had to say something-different XP)


	21. snow day!

Ten'nyo

Chapter 20

Snow Day

Neuchi sat in front of the TV, her eyes glued to the screen, mutter the memo's running across the bottom. "Ando High, closed. Hiro Middle school closed. Konbanwa evening classes cancelled. Pika daycare, closed. Konnichiwa High, closed. Kagami Arts, closed" and the list continued, never seeming to repeat. About 35 more schools were listed as closed before, "… Ando High, closed. Hiro-- Aw Common! Every school in northern Japan is closed except in out district? You're kidding me! Shinsetsu Are you ready to go?"

"Well yeah, you have been sitting in front of the TV hopelessly for about 'n half hour."

"No way!? Ack I haven't gotten dressed yet! I was counting on the snow day!"

"Well there's why we haven't gotten on yet."

"Shut up! Please have my lunch ready!" Neuchi shouted, running back to her room.

"When did I start making you lunch?" Shinsetsu called back, but he grudgingly started making a quick sandwich anyway.

Neuchi threw on her purple sweater and the phone began to ring. "Ah! Maybe it's somebody from school, saving the day!" she cheered picking up her cordless phone. "Please tell me schools out." Neuchi muttered in a hushed voice.

"SORRY!" a women voice on the other side shouted, "I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT SCHOOL FOR YOU!" this time she started to sound like she was singing. "THIS IS THE TAMACHI HOUSEHOLD, RIGHT?"

Neuchi sighed, oh great, one of Hoshi's three fears was on the phone. This person was going to emotionally scar anyone she meets for life.

"RIGHT? RIGHT? RIGHT? RIGHT?"

"Yes, Hoshi's here. She's not up. Can Shinsetsu take the message?"

"OH NO, NO, NO! THAT JUST WON'T DO! YOU GO OVER TO MS. TAMACHI AND WAKE HER UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Ma'am please. It's early."

"**I SAID WAKE HER UP N-N-N-N-N-N-N-O-O-O-O-O-O-W-W-W-W-W-W!**"

Neuchi held the phone away from her ear. "Alright, alright." Neuchi apologized to Hoshi mentally in advance.

Neuchi invited herself into Hoshi's room. Hoshi was fast asleep. Not a care, or clue in the world.

"**GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP N-N-N-N-N-N-N-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-W-W-W-W-W-W!" **the phone shouted, inches away from Hoshi's ear.

Whatever nice dream Hoshi had been having disappeared. Hoshi sighed and grabbed the phone from Neuchi. "Wha Ms. Yorumi?" Hoshi groaned, shooting Neuchi the filthiest look her sleepy face could manage.

"Oh, just thought I'd let you know we were closed today. BYE!" and with that the phone call ended.

Hoshi starred at the phone, and then Neuchi, "Ihatethatwoman." She muttered. She handed the phone back to Neuchi and rolled over.

Neuchi managed to jump into snow almost to her knees, fine snow caught in the wind slashing at her face. The temperature must have been at least -15 F. Shinsetsu jump out into the same winter vortex and handed Neuchi a lunch.

In the morning Hoshi's mother shoveled her way out of the driveway, yes she still had to go to work. Hoshi and Ten'nyo were left alone.

"Hey, Ten'nyo do you know the best thing to do on a snow day?"

"The best?"

"You sleep all day." It was no secret where Hoshi was headed when she turned away from the living room.

Ten'nyo sighed and turned on the television. Again no "My Name is Earl" to amuse her. The only junk on was Judge Judy, Judge Brown, Judge Smith, Judge Fred, Judge Bob and of course The Price is Right.

It wasn't too long before Ten'nyo got bored of watching people in a group audience jump up and down screaming happily and guess the price of a can of tomatoes was 88 cents, or the same three people charging each other with the same three crimes.

Maybe some kids would be at the park today. Glancing out side the window at the swirling winds that wasn't too likely but hey, it was something to do. Ten'nyo wrote a note and left it on the stove. It let Hoshi know Ten'nyo would be at the park.

Ten'nyo bundled up in Keikoku's sweater and red coat, and jumped into the snow. She kept her head low and walked through the wind. The park had snowdrifts against all the equipment and the swings rocked back and forth in the wind, not a kid in sight.

Ten'nyo sat on a single swing in the middle and locked around the tundra around her. She swung back and forth skimming her feet against the snow. Her eyes glazed over as she got lost in thought.

In a house not to far off a five-year-old boy and a his little brother sat at home enjoying the worth of the house.

The five-year-old boy looked at his room at the end of the house. "I wanna go out." He stated to his little brother.

"Me too, but mama says we can't in 'dis wetherz" the four year old spoke not looking up from his toy car.

"Forget what mama says I'm gonna go out and play."

"But youz will getz in trouble."

"No I won't"

"Whyz?" the four-year-old asked looking up from his car.

"Because you aren't gonna tell mama."

The four-year-old gasped and dropped his car. "But thatz lying and thatz bad!"

"Your not gonna tell mama. Got it?" the five-year-old picked up a blue white Mamodo spell book off the floor near him. He proceeded to walk out towards the door.

The four-year-old stood up and blocked the door, "noz 'dis is bad!"

The five-year-old made a dirty face at his younger brother. The clear look of a brilliant idea spread over his face. "Fine then I won't go, but letz play tie up game."

The four-year-old flinched. "No youz alwayz tie me to something and then leave me."

The five-year-old continued to think. He ran quickly to his room and pulled out a single dollar. "How 'bout this. I'll give you this dollar and then if I don't untie it you can keep it."

The four-year-old thought and grabbed the dollar. The five-year-old took daddy's secret stash of rope that everybody knew about and tied his four-year-old brother to a bed post.

Once his little brother was tied the big brother took the single dollar bill out of the shirt pocket and left into the winter wonder land.

The little brother began to cry. He was tied to a bedpost and now he didn't have his dollar.

Outside a strange boy also about five in age appeared. He looked like a bingeing of crystal. His hair was jagged and sharp but glassy. His hold body seemed to be made of colored glass.

The glass bingeing spoke in an echoing low pitch, "I have found where the Mamodo lives."

"The freaky bug kid that hung out with the girl with purple hair?"

"The girl with purple hair was the Mamodo. As for the bug Mamodo I have no clue where he disappeared. He is not in northern Japan anymore. Robeto are you sure about attacking the purple haired Mamodo? She reeks of being a Mamodo elite."

"Garassu, don't ask me stupid things"

"You don't have any idea what you're going to do, do you?"

"Shut up!"

Ten'nyo continued to space out swinging back and forth on her little swing.

Garassu and Robeto invited themselves into Hoshi's home. And redied their spell book. Garassu noticed the little note on the stove.

Ten'nyo's writing was very neat, but a little computerized looking.

"Hoshi, the TV is boring. If you need me I'll be at the park--Ten'nyo"

The Mamodo we are looking for is not here. This Ten'nyo person has left for the park. But it seems that her human partner is here. Shall we attack the defenseless?"

"This is just like a video game. Have ta attack them first."

The two quietly sunk around the house. They opened the door to every room quietly. Behind door number five was Hoshi in her still sickly looking pale glory half-asleep.

As the door opened Hoshi tilted her head of the pillow, what were two small kids doing here?

"Why are you guys in my house?" Hoshi asked sitting up.

"Are you Hoshi?" the Mamodo asked.

Hoshi looked over the body of the child asking the question, his glass body gave him away, Mamodo, think of some lie quick. Something now, lie, quick.

"I am Shinsetsu. Hoshi had to go to school today." Hoshi became sweat cover and looked off to the side.

"You lie. Shinsetsu is a boy." The boy of glass stated, "Now I give you a choice. We lucked out, but one lucky person means an unlucky. You can give us your spell book or we can cut you to pieces till you hand it to us."

Hoshi starred into Garassu blue tinted eyes. He was serious. Hoshi inched closer and closer against the wall.

"If that is the way you wish it." Garassu sighed and opened his mouth wide. "Shakar!" large shards of glass flew out of his mouth.

Hoshi raised both arms over her face and braced. Some shards slashed her skin others stabbed into her and finally the rest stuck into the wall or cut up the bed cover. Hoshi was now panting and bleeding. Hoshi grasped her bed cover firmly, ignoring the glass shard power wearing away her skin. "Ten'nyo hurry up already!" she screamed.

Out side the snow continued to whip the snow viscously and Ten'nyo only sat, rocking on her swing lost in thought. Unaware of Hoshi's circumstance.

_A/n:_

_  
And that ends another chapter. BONZAI! Yay! Poor Hoshi… I feel really mean to her. Life has been Life. In two weeks I have the MME (very close to the ACT) and exams… School sucks don't it? At least with trimesters you know your two thirds done with school. With semesters you can only figure things out in fourths, or if your freaky you can figure it down into eighths. Sigh…_

**Before I get complaints about the spelling in the chapter what the Little Kids were saying was slurred on Purpose**

_I pretty, much give up typing teases on my profile so let me know if you like me putting these here more:_

Hoshi's situations is getting more and more desperate. Of Ten'nyo can't suddenly pop out of the hallway and save the day what will become of her? A girl that can not walk on her own. Some of the cuts are deep she's losing blood fast and if Hoshi can't do this on her own there might be a corpse waiting for Neuchi and Shinsetsu when they come home. And how on earth is a FIVE-YEAR-OLD able to comprehend hurting people so badly?

_So did you like having my tease here? You hate it? Please review._

_**I don't own Zatch Bell**_

I haven't done this strange thing for a while. I forget whiter or not I named it… what ever.

Ten'nyo sat on a single swing in the middle and locked around the tundra around her. She swung back and forth skimming her feet against the snow. Her eyes glazed over as she got lost in thought.

Ten'nyo: it's cold!

Me: so?

Ten'nyo why are we shouting this actually out side?

Me: because I wanted to yell about how my school district didn't cancel the day after -20 temperatures where I live even though all the neighboring school districts had closed. I mean I don't actually live in the city. I live the next city over and the city I was in actually cancelled.

Ten'nyo: and this justifies putting me into the cold, why?

Me: because I live in the cold. Oh by the way people living some place where you break out the parkas at 65F come up here. We just had a warm spell. 30 degrees! Isn't that great/ though I think it's mostly ending

now as we get cold again.

Ten'nyo: this doesn't have a thing to do with anything! Can we get out of the cold?

Random camera guy: you mom just called! She's stuck in the snow!

Me: again? How can this be! It was melting two days ago!

Yes I have been trapped in the snow a little bit ago (BUT I WASN'T DRIVING! HA!) I hate winter. The only thing it's good for is snow days, but it's typically to cold to do anything.

Ten'nyo: hello! Are we getting out of the cold now? You know I hate this right?


	22. Dash to the park

Ten'nyo

Chapter 21

Dash to the Park

Hoshi raised both arms over her face and braced. Some shards slashed her skin others stabbed into her and finally the rest stuck into the wall or cut up the bed cover. Hoshi was now panting and bleeding. Hoshi grasped her bed cover firmly, ignoring the glass shard power wearing away her skin. "Ten'nyo hurry up already!" she screamed.

Out side the snow continued to whip the snow viscously and Ten'nyo only sat, rocking on her swing lost in thought. Unaware of Hoshi's circumstance.

21212121212121212121

"She's not coming for you." Garassu stated no emotion in his voice.

"Not much fun we nobodyz knows you needz them. Eh?" the small boy with the book looked down upon Hoshi.

"Who knows maybe she'll show up magically!"

"She's not coming." Garassu pulled out the small note Ten'nyo had written. It had crumpled, he tossed it at Hoshi. Shaking slightly she unfurled the letter.

Hoshi starred at it, her heart pounding in her throat, she then held it up. "What does this say?"

The crumpled letter was written in Mamodo code.

"You can't read it?" Garassu asked, astonished.

"Sorry, I can only read my language…"

"Well it says she's having fun at the park."

Not good

"Shall we pick things up Garassu?"

"Fine, we'll play with her, till she surrenders."

"**Sharadga**!"

Hoshi once again braced for sharp glass hitting her skin. A thick stream hit her; a full of small grinding glass leaving small cuts in her skin, each moment that passed the small cuts grew wider and deeper.

"The-the book." Hoshi muttered. The stream immediately stopped.

"Where is it?"

"We decided that-that." Hoshi glanced out the window, no sign of Ten'nyo yet, "she would keep it safe in her room." Hoshi held her bleeding arms panting in pain.

Garassu smirked. "Good girl, Now which room is Ten'nyo's?"

Once both Garassu and Robeto had left the room Hoshi pulled the spell book out from under her mattress. She stood, devoid of her leg braces she staggered out of her room. She wobbled into Shinsetsu's room and jumped out the window. Only to walk over a few feet and jump into Neuchi's room. Hoshi locked Neuchi's door and prayed that it would work. The snow out side blew violently hiding her footprints and blood quickly. Hoshi sat dunking under the window whimpering. Her legs were burning and her whole body was shaking. She clutched the spell book to her chest.

212121212121212121212121212121

Ten'nyo rocked back and forth, not starring at anything particular. "… It's cold out here…" she muttered as though this was something she just noticed. "It's cold out here… IT'S COLD OUT HERE!" Ten'nyo jumped up off her swing and sunk into the powdery snow. The hairs on her neck stood up, if she thought she was cold before…

212121212121212121212

"We've been tricked…" Garassu growled looking through Ten'nyo's bare closet.

"So, letz play with that girl zome more. I sure she iz scared being by herself. With no hope."

"Still no adult should be okay?"

"No growd-up should be happy."

The two stood in the hall. A small trail of drops led away from Hoshi's room and into the next room over. The trail of blood stopped at the window.

Glancing outside Garassu could not tell which way Hoshi's foot prints led. "she must have run to the park to get her partner."

"Zthen we're going to get her?"

"Yeah." The Mamodo grabbed the boy and leapt out into the snow Hoshi watched him run through the snow. Hoshi grabbed Shinsetsu's snow boot and his green blanket and jumped out side, staggering through the snow as fast as her wobbly legs would allow.

Good thing her legs burned so fiercely, it stopped the burn from the cold and noticing the cuts stinging.

Ten'nyo ran through the snow fast, "it's cold, it's cold, it's cold." She chanted, thanking god no one was around.

"What's wrong with the cold?" Garassu cold echo voice through the wind.

Garassu shown in the cold snow and a small child was under his arm holding a spell book.

"Simple I hate the cold."

"Then why'd you come out here in the first place."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Why?" Garassu placed Robeto on the ground.

"**Shakar**!" shards of glass flew out of his mouth.

Ten'nyo jumped to the side, not a single shard came near her. Ten'nyo now had her game face on.

Plan:

Not get killed,

Get home and ask Hoshi for help and a plan,

Refer to the first one.

Following the _well_ thought-out plan Ten'nyo dashed for the house.

Hoshi off faraway still stagger forward. She knelled in the snow, stopping made the pain worse. Tear welling up in her eyes Hoshi stood back up and walked forward.

Ten'nyo ran forward, the snow made it feel as though she were pushing aside pudding. Of course he two behind her had no troubles running through Ten'nyo's foot prints and were not having a problem catching up.

"**Shakar**!" the boy shouted again. This time shards stuck themselves in Ten'nyo's back.

Ten'nyo flew forward and crashed in the snow. She stood up, the shards in her back made it hurt all the way through her muscles. Even still she managed to stand and run. Ten'nyo ran slow, not using the moment form her swinging arms.

Garassu was jus behind her. If he opened his mouth now Ten'nyo would be gone.

Ten'nyo dropped to the ground quickly and kicked Garassu feet, he tripped face front into in the snow. Robeto jogged through the snow awkwardly.

Ten'nyo picked herself up and continued to run. Right before her in the distance a small figure staggering towards the commotion could be seen. A small figure wearing a thick green blanket and long black hair blowing in the wind, a lashing weapon all in it's own.

Ten'nyo squinted at the figure. It was Hoshi with out a doubt.

_Don't let them see me… _Hoshi's voice echoed in Ten'nyo's head. Hope this works.

Ten'nyo jumped back on the other side of Garassu who'd had gotten on his feet. Ten'nyo just stood in front of him.

"You giving up? Pathetic."

"I still have a couple of laps I can run. Ten'nyo ran at a diagonal towards Hoshi, Garassu hot on her trail, but unable to see Hoshi, thanks to the angle.

Ten'nyo zigzagged though the snow, slowly getting closer and closer, Hoshi trudging forward.

Garassu continued top chase Ten'nyo, suddenly Ten'nyo turned around and pointed her arm at Garassu.

"**Hevon**!" a red beam shot of Ten'nyo's hand this time, again exploding on impact, blasting Ten'nyo back. Ten'nyo skid through the snow on her back towards Hoshi, where as Garassu flew in he air and crashed with glass trickling.

"And now we fight back." Ten'nyo muttered.

A/n:

Bwahahaha! I end the chapter right here! I must spend half my life sick. Again, I've caught a head old, but atleast it's snowing thick snow outside and is piling up quickly (wonder how long this will last… surely not enough for me to have a snow day.)


End file.
